ANT: Mansion of Night Discontinued Version
by InfiniteTea
Summary: With a new, better version on the horizon I'm putting this version to the side. This will exist for comparison. Please review on this if there are specific things you like in this version. I don't want to stray too far as I improve this story. Review about anything, even how the chapters come and go. Everything helps. The Mansion of Night reaps those with fear.
1. Ch1 Like A Horror Movie, Kinda Part 1

I like sleeping. I have no work, my brother doesn't need me, and Austria is supposed to be at Hungry's house. Hehe, he's probably trying to swoon her and is failing miserably. I would love a dream like that. In this peace, I don't doubt that...

What's that? There's a sudden knocking noises coming from the door. That's probably West trying to wake me up. I want to sleep with the awesome silence.

"West… I want to sleep. I don't want to get up," I groggily say. That should do the trick unless he makes his dogs bark up a storm. Seriously, he has done that on occasion. But that's rare, normally I can just calmly sleep...

The knocking is continuing. What the hell, It's also getting louder. Are those his dogs trying to wake me up? Germany, why the dogs?

"Stop banging on my door! I want to sleep. Go bother Germany or run to Austria and pee on his high class shoes! I want to sleep and wake up with the awesome sunset!" I say loudly. I wait a few seconds to see if the dogs would leave but that failed as the knocking slowly turned into banging, which awoke my awareness.

Banging? Dogs don't bang on doors unless they're slamming into them. Germany's dogs don't randomly slam into doors. He wouldn't train them to do that either, he loves them to death. I also smell something weird, but that's probably my imagination over exaggerating the smell of my laundry. I guess I should wake up and see what's going on.

I don't want to do this but I have to get up, somehow, and check out what's going on. What can I get up for, because I normally get up for something like food. I could get up for coffee, I like coffee. Ok! I'll get up for nice, hot coffee! I can also get into my stash of Italy's gelato. Oh! Coffee gelato! Yes! Hot coffee in my favorite mug _and_ have a big bowl of Italy's homemade coffee gelato. This is going to be the most awesome weekend ever, for the six-hundred-fifty-seventh time in a row!

I sit myself up on my bed and quickly look -with my eyes closed- towards the direction of my door. I can't wait! I start moving and -Bang!- I hit my head on a wall. The fuck is a wall doing there? I always get out of _my bed_ on the left side of _my bed_ and get on _my awesome bed_ in a similar way. I rub my hand over my -soon to be- bruise. After a while I open my eyes and I see a differently colored wall with a large shadow. This isn't my wall. My wall is a light blue not brown. That's just weird, because my room is supposed to be black and only pitch black. I normally can't see shit in my room, sometimes I trip over my stuffed bird plashes because of the darkness.

I take my other hand and touch the wall which feels rough with some flaky things coming off. I then look right and I see a small room that's lit with candle light. Next, I look towards the door as the banging continued. I let my eyes scan the room for anything else before getting out of bed and this is what I saw: A dresser, A table with the candle on it, A green and red rug, and an envelope on the rug. I also see a trail of red splotches leading from the door to under the bed. Well, the first thing I should do is check out the door. I want to know what's making that sound. I get out of bed.

I cross my arms as a draft attacks my bare chest and I take a deep breath through my nose and gag. It smells disgusting in here, like a corpse was just hidden under the bed I slept on. It literally smells like a rotting corpse.

Well, off to check the door I go! But I sadly don't even make it halfway across the room before the thing on the other side of the door starts barking. The sound scared the crap out of me, causing me to stop frozen in place. That didn't sound like one of Germany's awesome dogs. The barks were loud and sounded odd for a dog. Where the _hell_ am I? Was I kidnapped or something? It better not be World War III. That would be completely unawesome, especially if it was Russia who took me hostage. Even though World War III is probably an unrealistic answer it's still an unlikely event that could happen. I keep this idea in mind.

I stare at the door. That thing sounds huge and aggressive. I think I want the door to stay shut until it leaves. Yes, that sounds awesome. I can look around the room anyway, it's not like that thing can break down the door anyway. Right? I hope I'm right.

I look to the dresser and move in that direction. The dresser is a simple light brown and looks simply plain. It has two drawers but one of them has a shirt sticking out which annoys me.

When I get to the dresser I lean on its side and compose myself. That was just unawesome, what was that thing? At least that thing staying on the other side is better than this smell. I'm getting use to the smell but the smell of a dead body shouldn't affect me so much. I still have -somewhat- nationhood, this shouldn't bother the awesome me at all, but it is.

I get off the dresser and check what's inside the drawers. I decided to check the top one with the shirt, hoping for some decent clothes because I can sense that I'll be staying here for awhile. It contains two full sets of clothes, a bag, and a small book with pen. I take out the bag and check inside it. It has a folder with five pieces of paper and a rotten apple. Ew, spoiled food in the bag. I should just take it, I bet it could scare the shit out of the person that most likely put me here or use it on that thing.

Next, I take out the book with pen. I take a quick skim and it turns out to be completely blank. I check to see if the pen works and… It works! That's good, I can write down tasks that I need to do. I quickly write three tasks in, before putting the book in the bag. I say that this is a good find! And then there's another draft. I should put some clothes on. It's getting really cold and I'm basically half naked in my underwear.

I get dressed with my new surprisingly clean underwear. I'm serious, it was never used because it still had a price tag. I also put on a blue shirt and gray pants out of my small but really good selection. Another good thing is that there were socks and a single pair of shoes. I put those on too. I feel excited because these items are actually useful and clean!

With new discoveries there is adventure! I close the top drawer and check the bottom one. It contained: two red herbs, two blue herbs, and 5 crystals. These are weird items because I have no clue about its usefulness but, I just bag them without question. Then I close the drawer with slight disappointment. I at least have a smile on my face.

I look at the newly acquired stuff in my bag before turning around. I look at the door as the banging continued. When is that thing going away? I sigh as I look at the rug.

The envelope is still on the rug. Well, I have nothing else to do, so I walk to the rug. I pick up the envelope and open it. The envelope reveals a note and I take care in reading it.

" _To the Scar Group Leader_ _Zonda_ _,_

" _The leader of the Voldon human group would like to have a peace meeting tomorrow in the Cider Brim Conference Room on the second floor at 4:35 AM. We request that all groups/clans bring all of their diplomats and an offering of any available food. We also require appropriate clothing, for we do not expect any trouble._

" _This is supposed to be a simple meeting to discuss our relationship ties and food availability. Every group on all five floors of the C wing are to attend. You are going to see enemy groups and clans but this is important for everyone's survival. There is no need to bring up the subject of war so please, do not bring the subject up._

" _We hope a safe and well thought out conclusion can come out of this. We also hope that we all can make some new friends._

" _Sincerely,_

 _Rick Conscove, Head Diplomat of The Voldon Group"_

Interesting, there are other people here too! Not only that but I at least have a vague idea about where I am. I'm in the C wing of some big place that has five floors. Damn! this place is huge. I wonder why this important note didn't get to it's destination. This note clearly needed to get to this person. How long ago was this made? There's no date at all. Where the hell did the person who was supposed to give his letter go?

After a minute of staring at the paper I look at the edges of the bed sheets, which have a brownish color. Then, I follow the stains -with my eyes- from the bed to the door and repeat the action a few times before something clicked.

"What's under the bed?" I have to see but I don't have a light. I then look to the candle. It's still lit, but I need a safe light that won't burn the bed. I wonder if there's a flashlight in this room.

After a bit of searching I find the flashlight under the table.

"Fuck yes!" I yell as I lower myself to the floor. I turn on the flashlight and like I expected, the person's corpse is there.

He had half his face torn off and is missing his right hand. I see a huge, rotting hole in his stomach with something silver in it. I also see a big puddle of dried blood under the body. I'm not too disgusted by the sight but the putrid smell is horrible. I'm kinda glad I got use to the smell. Welp, my curiosity about the smell is gone, what next? Oh ya, the door. I shut the flashlight off.

I get off the floor and walk close to the door. The barking and banging has died down but it's still going on. I bet that if I take a quick nap, the whatever-it-is on the other side of the door will go away. That kinda sounds nice except for the bed.

The bed has a dead person under it. I now find the bed highly unsanitary but I would rather nap on a bed than nap on the cold and disgusting floor. So, I get on top of the bed without getting under the blankets and I try to sleep. The noises bother me.

I look at the door and wonder. Is anyone I know here? If someone I do know is here than are they safe? I hope I'm the only one here.

I try to sleep once again but I just can't. So, out of a lack of ideas, I rest and watch the door. And I start to think about everyone. Most notably, Italy.

"I wonder where Italy is," I say sadly at the door. As long as he's not in a similar situation...


	2. Ch1 Like A Horror Movie, Kinda Part 2

I turn in my bed as I await the traditional smell of Japanese cedar. I love the smell especially in the summer as I stay at my new and more traditional house. Maybe I should invite America to my house, I made an RPG adventure game. I am proud of the results and I know he'll be excited to play. Especially, he'll come because it's considered something to celebrate. As long as he leaves his weirdly colored cakes at his house I'll be fine…

Wait, this smell isn't right. I don't like this wood smell even though it smells nice. It smells of maple which is an odd smell because I don't use maple made furniture. I fully wake up with content alarm as I know I'm not home.

I open my eyes to complete darkness and sit up in the bed. I check the bed for my katana, gaining a bit of relief as it's still sheathed under the pillow. I take my weapon, then I look around the dark room with rudely awoken eyes.

There's a light coming from under what looks like the door for this room. I quickly get up and use my katana as a walking stick. I found it easy to reach the door as there was no traps or obstacles in my way. I quickly find the doorknob and open the door.

I see a strangely bright hallway as the lights that do work seem very dim. There is no furniture when I look in both directions. I think that the best action right now is to stay and look around this room. I'm still tired and I hope I can find something in this room. So, I turn around and find that I can see everything in the room but I don't think about it.

There's a table with various items on it and the bed I slept on. I want to look at the table with the intent of information. I quickly walk to the table but I seemed to have run. This uncalled for speed was hard to stop but I couldn't before hitting the table. I hit the floor hard as the table's contents fly over me.

"Japan?" yells a voice in the distance. The noise wasn't to loud but someone heard me. This worries me. I quickly grab my katana and get up into a crawling position. I look for a place to hide and I find the only option available. The bed has enough room for me to fit.

I wait for whoever it is to get close. I stay silent as my hand moves to ready my katana. I wait for quite a while before footsteps can be heard down the hall.

When the person gets to the door I wait for their feet to get close but then his voice catches me off guard.

"Japan? Are you in here, I don't know what's going on but I heard a noise," Germany says. He's here as well. I didn't expect him to be here.

"Germany? That is you, correct..." I say as I calm down. I move my position so that it's easier to move. I hear Germany get down on his knees and lends me a hand. I almost relax, to have a friend in this kind of situation is good. I hope he knows something about what's going on.

"Arigato, I'm happy to…" I almost finish the sentence but I look at his eyes and I suddenly feel very wrong and worried. There's a hazel ring around his pupils that blend with his blue eyes.

"Germany, your eyes look strange. Are you ok?" I ask as I stare at his abnormal eye coloring. I also see that he's staring at my eyes. He backs away from my reach with a hint of fear.

"Japan, your eyes are red. Why are they red?" Germany says with great worry. I try to calm him by putting my hands on his shoulders but instead of calming breaths, he whines. He's whining like a dog and with each whine he scares himself. This isn't good, I need to calm him down. What can I do to calm him, especially with this sense of danger, I'm becoming unsure.

"Ger-Germany, you're fine, there is no danger," I say but it doesn't work. His whining is getting longer and I can hear a slight growl with each one. I don't like the position I'm in because he backed himself to the door, blocking my escape. I quickly glance at his eyes as the hazel rings spread outward on his eyes. They also turn a slight golden orange where the colors blend. If he is what I think he is, then I am in real danger. He has to be a Ōkami or, werewolf like America and Britain say.

I know that this is probably going to be a stupid idea, but I desperately need to do something and I normally agree with America with almost everything.

What would America do?

I'm sure that he would simply punch or slap Germany across the face. Maybe I should slightly alter the strength of these actions. Hai, I will love tap Germany-san! This is for my survival even though I have no time to think of a plan B, a love tap isn't going to hurt him. I might actually distract him, giving me time.

I Walk up to him and give him a love tap. But for some reason, my love tap was a _lot_ more powerful than expected. The only thing good about that love tap was that he stopped whining. Everything else went south as he growls with pure instinct. Kuso! what can I do? I need to leave now. What would France do?

I actually think I know but i'm unsure. I quickly unbuckle his belt and pull down both his pants and underwear.

Germany's now confused. This was super effective!

I dart past him and run left. I hear a yell from Germany as I turn right. I'm glad I'm out of immediate danger but I have more problems. My feet threaten to trip themselves as my unnatural speed far surpasses what I'm used to.

I heavily rely on the walls to guide my body. But I'm getting use to it quickly. Now, since I have no idea about this place I don't really care where I go. As long as Germany-san is far away from me I'll be fine.

I continue to run doing the same exact thing, run left, run right, and repeat. I would expect to get tired but I already have enough signs that tell me that I'm a banpaia or a vampire. I start to slow down because I've been running for about twenty minutes. I also start getting distracted by the way everything looks at this spe-

I suddenly run into someone and I can't catch myself as I tumble down some stairs with them. The fall wasn't very painful.

When we both reach the bottom I'm the first one to recover. I instinctively run a hand through my hair before I look at the person on the floor.

He wore American flag briefs and a Union Jack flag shirt, which looks strange to me because I do know this person. He moans as he's clearly in pain. "Do you need help," I ask.

"No thank you, I would rather get up myself," He says. After he composes himself I start talking. "So, I see that you're here too Britain-san."

"Yes, I am here. I'm here in this extremely dark and weird place, and in my underwear. How are you Japan? Because I am _delightful_ in this _really_ cold place."

"I am fine, actually It's kind of nice in here."

"It's nice? It's feels like five degrees Celsius in here! How can you feel _nice_ in this place?"

"Well, I am a vampire. It makes sense for my body to be accustomed to the cold."

With that last sentence, I could see Britain's expression change into one of worry. Unlike Germany, he get's closer to me but his eyes aren't locking on mines. He seems blind as he uses the wall to inch a bit closer. Well, a little too close for my liking.

"Can I use your eyesight? I understand the basic abilities that vampires have, night vision being one of them."

"Are you going to cast a spell?" I ask, with slight haste as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes. Now Japan, I know about your personal space but in order to do the spell I need to get really close to you. Also, I would like to have a conversation with you after we find a safe place. We need to discuss a few things."

"Ok, please make the spell quick."

"I'll make sure..." and with that, after a quick sigh, he says the small spell. I quickly close my eyes.

" _mac'n chucky cheese nip's helper_!"

I personally thought that the sell would make me feel weird or give me a side effect but nothing really happened. So, I open my eyes and watch Britain get adjusted with his new sight. He blinks a few times before looking around the hall with satisfactory. After a while his happiness fades to serious, finally he sets his eyes on mines.

"With my sight problems gone and away with we should start looking for a safe place," He says. I nod in agreement before we start walking away from the stairs.

We checked almost every door we came across. All of them were either locked or broken. Some doors had gang or clan-like symbols painted or carved onto them. Luckily we found an empty and open door with no sign of ownership. We hastily get in and close the door.

"Ok what do you want to discuss?" I ask quietly. Those symbols on those doors worry me. Staying quiet is a good course of action.

"Well, I have nothing to really say. I woke up, ran down a dark hall blindly, almost fell down some stairs, and then you rammed into me. That's all I can say."

"Hmm… Well, I woke up to the smell of maple wood. I then checked to see if I still had my katana-"

"You slept with your katana?"

"I still practice every weekend Britain. Now, apologize for your rudeness."

"Sorry, that was rude of me."

"Arigato. So after getting my katana I look around the room I woke up in for a door-"

"Excuse me Japan, but we don't need too many details. Highlights are all we need."

I sigh from the annoyance but I can't blame him. This is a serious situation. I cross my arms and think about what I saw. Other than the unknown contents in the room I woke up in, I did see Germany. And he was a werewolf.

"I saw Germany-" This sparked Britain's interest as I continue. "-not too long after I woke up. When we looked into each others eyes, we were surprised by our abnormal changes. He got scared and started to transform, luckily I got away before he could attack me."

"What did Germany's eye's look like?"

"His eyes had a hazel ring around the pupils. When he was transforming the rings expanded," I say as I look towards the room's door.

"Well, this is some good information. This means that we're not the only countries here. That also means that there are possibly three different races here: werewolves, vampires, or humans."

I don't know why but the word "human" bothered me. I'm also getting hungry which could explain this feeling but it seems to only contribute to it. Whatever it is I'll keep quiet about it. There's no threat if I keep this to myself.

"So, Japan, do you want to explore around this room of bags with me? I mean, we need to explore this room. It's for our survival, correct?" he says quickly. I just nod my head and giggle a little before we look around the room. I think that as long as there's a positive attitude, we'll be fine. I just hope that Germany and Italy are ok. Hai, as long as they are ok.


	3. Ch1 Like A Horror Movie, Kinda Part 3

Ugh! I've been waiting for an hour for that whatever-it-is on the other side to go away, and you know what? It's gone, like it's finally gone. There's no more barks, banging, or growling coming from that door. I can finally leave this dimming room. I jump off the bed and run to the door. I double check the door and I knew waiting those extra twenty minutes were worth it! I turn the doorknob but the door turns out to be locked. Well… Fuck.

I ponder at the door about where the key might be. It doesn't take long to suspect the corpse under the bed. He had to have some kind of master key if his job was this important. I quickly turn on my flashlight, walk to the bed, crouch down, and take another look at that corpse. Like I suspected it had a key but it's lodged in his stomach.

The silver key slightly shines with my awesome flashlight's light. So I can see it but the body is deep under the bed. I sadly don't have gloves, I have to get the key with my bare hands. I put my flashlight nearby and get ready to grab that key.

I actually can't see what I'm trying to grab. Hopefully I can get the key quickly. I reach my hand under the tight space and feel the floor. I don't like it, it's unsanitary, it's bloody, and I need this key. But I can't ignore how disgusting this is.

After some contact I feel the key. I smile with relief as I jerk the key out and quickly jump up. Freedom at last! I still need to get out of the building but at least I'll be out of this room's growing darkness. Once I open the door I step into an extremely dark, dead end hallway.

The hall is plain but with the occasional dried blood splatter. I can clearly tell that this place is highly dangerous but a little exploration is ok. So I open the door across from me and whole and behold, France! And he's still having his beauty rest. It would be a shame if someone were to wake him...Not! I walk up to his face and slap it _hard_. Haha, how's _that_ as payback for last week! Man, am I laughing like a madman!

The once peacefully sleeping man woke up with a start. He looks at me with a clearly angry expression but something's wrong with his eyes. They're red and slightly glowing. So, quickly stop laughing and stare at his eyes. He rubs his face lightly before locking his eyes with mines.

"Prussia! What the hell. It's Wednesday and I want to sleep," France yells with a hiss.

"Hey! You're the one that pranked me in my sleep. I just had to take this chance but uh… Your eyes. Something's up with your eyes," I say trying to change the subject.

"Prussia, I just woke up, of course my eye aren't the happiest thing in the world!"

"Things and eyes France, you're talking about both eyes."

"Be quiet about my English mistakes," he says clearly annoyed with his rude awakening. Actually, how did he sleep through the noise of that what-ever-it-is? Whatever, it's not important.

France starts looking around the room and is slowly getting scared. I quickly put a hand on his shoulder and help the naked man up. Now, because I'm out of his view he can see the room fully.

"Mon Dieu, where the fuck are we?" he says as he covers his mouth. I pat his back and explain what I know before getting the other set of clothes and giving them to France. He accepts and puts them on as I talk about this human group called Scar.

"A human group? Why would they need a group? Unless this place is extremely dangerous then I don't see a need."

"Well, this place is dangerous. I woke up in a room covered in blood splotches, with a corpse under the bed I slept on," I say. This made France disgusted as he looks at the door.

"That's just disgusting. What did the body look like?"

"It looked a lot like-" And suddenly the door opened to reveal the corpse. And it's walking! "-That, it looks like that!"

I don't understand why it's moving but I know it needs to stay dead. We quickly get ready to beat the shit out of the unawesome dead guy. Sadly I didn't get any action, France's punch sent that thing flying into the next room. As awesome as that was, I couldn't enjoy it. I simply grabbed France's hand and ran down the hall.

We had no idea where we were going but we didn't care. We jumped over boxes and bodies in what appeared to be a battlefield in a wide hallway. There were stairs on the other end, but some of these corpses were alive, forcing us to battle. But after each battle I noticed how tired I was getting. The awesome me can't get tired this easily, this wasn't normal. And this unexplainable fear and panic feels wrong but natural. Of course I'm not thinking about these feelings right now, I'm fighting for my life.

Panting, I'm panting really hard as we battle this small but very resistant horde. No amount of punching can keep these fuckers down. We need weapons, well, more like I need a weapon. So, I leave the Frenchman to his punching and look for a sword or something sharp.

It didn't take me long to find a good looking sword. Hastily, I pick up the warm sword and look over its awesome craftsmanship. I look back towards France and see two zombies slowly walk towards him. I run to the closest zombie and decapitate his head clean off! Ignoring the extreme lightness of the sword, I slice the other one in half. Yes! With this new sword I will put these zombies on the ground and make them stay there!

After a few minutes, our struggle disappeared as the sliced and diced corpses finally stay still. I chuckle as my excitement gives me nostalgia. France has a similar look, but not in a tired and satisfied way.

I'm exhausted and I don't know why. I might as well ignore this unawesome uneasiness and tend to my minor scrapes. I just hope that there's a way out of this place. Those skeletons were tough and I plan on leaving as soon as possible, unless someone else we know is here.

"France, how do you feel? I'm tired and overjoyed with nostalgia," I say in hopes of getting my mind to calm down. I also start walking towards the stairs.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about what else is here."

"Tell me."

"Those skeletons smelled a lot like me. I don't get why but I feel weird. Could there be other creatures similar to them?"

"Like you? You smell like wine and cheese," I lightly laugh as I take a step onto the stairs.

"Haha, not funny. I'm supposed to slightly smell of a long lasting lilac perfume."

"Ha! I'm normally not around you, so I don't really smell you. Even if I did smell you, I would look weird for doing so," I laugh as we stop at the top of the steps. I yawn as I open the detailed doors revealing a bright hall. France hisses while I cover my eyes.

I take a few seconds to let my eyes adjust to the new light. Next, I shut my flashlight off and lower my arms. I see fancy wallpaper and a painting on the left hall. There are no doors except for one at the end of the narrow hall.

I feel like a bright Christmas tree! I feel so happy to see without the assistance of that horrible flashlight. With my new found joy, I grab France's arm and make him follow me without looking at his condition. It wasn't until I stopped to look at the disturbing picture that I become aware, France's eyes were shut.

"Hey, are you…"

"Help! Germany! Romano's not well!" yells Italy, somewhere nearby.

"Italy I'm coming!" I yell as I run towards my sweet Italy. I let go of France and bolt without another peep. When I got to the end of the hall I took a right just as I heard Italy scream and a few angry people yell. I take a quick left and see more than just Italy and Romano cowering in fear and an angry crowd people.

 **Thank you for reading this far, if you want you can leave a review.** **From now on, every chapter(as a whole) will either be about Prussia or Japan. It will alternate between the two. Next is Japan's chapter.**


	4. Ch2 Together! Part 1

The room Britain and I were in was full of bags. Large bags, small bags, outlandish bags, the list can span greatly. The room was also dark and smelled like leather. I start to question what I need as I continuously keep checking on Britain and my own growing hunger, slightly distracting myself. I don't know much about the kind of vampire I am, maybe Britain can explain. I know I can rely on him for this information.

"Britain, What kind of vampire am I?" I say as I open up my fourth bag, baring no results.

"Well I can certainly tell you that you're not a twilight vampire. But I truthfully think that you're a plain blood sucking vampire. I certainly know that you're not a demon."

"Did you have to mention twilight?"

"No," he says just as he excitedly squeals as he picks up arms full of strange red and blue herbs. My love of herb picking kicks in and I walk over to see them.

"My God! I know these herbs; I have tons in my secret garden."

Wait, you have another garden? How many gardens do you have…?

"Japan, do you know what these herbs are?"

"No"

"Well the red ones are great for healing wounds while the blue ones give people energy. These don't really have names so they're respectively called Red and Blue Herbs," He says excitedly. He picks up a large bag and puts them in it. I watch as he finds more Blue Herbs and puts them in his bag. I guess I should take a bag, I may need to carry things. Like food, i'm getting hungry.

I look around the piles of bags and I find a plan large bag and a small one. they're still in good condition making them the best choice. Then I help Britain pick up the Red Herbs. While picking up the last bundle I saw some blue crystals. They're nice to look at but I think they're useless.

"Britain, I found some crystals."

"Crystals? Let me see." Britain takes them out of my hand. "They're useless, No magical properties, nothing."

"Should I just take them?"

"Yes, for all I know this could be some kind of currency," It takes me a second to remember the doors with those markings and patterns.

"Ok," I bag them and walk to the door. Almost all of these bags have nothing in them. I signal Britain to hurry so that we can continue our exploration and scavenging.

We decided to take a right and continue on until we find a non-broken and non-marked door. But the smell of Britain's concealed blood is interesting me. As good as Britain smells, I really don't want his blood. The food he eats makes me worry about the safety of his blood. It could be poisoned or worse. I lag behind him just so I can smell him. My hunger is distracting me. Then I smelled something in the distance.

At my convenience a rat scurried slowly down the hall. It strangely smelled better than Britain. I guess it eats a lot better than him if it smells that good. Without paying attention to Britain and that other smell, I quickly pass him and make haste toward my meal. I lose the human in me and just watch my pray, letting my vampiric instincts take the wheel. I watch as the rat stops at an intersection in the halls. It stops at the right corner.

I crouch low, I stare, and I let everything around me go away. I rat looks so delicious and the smell is intoxicating. I silently move closer as I open my mouth to reveal my growing fangs. The world around me starts to darken except for my pray. My eyes have completely focused and my body is adjusting to pounce.

In a quick instant I launch towards the rat hand first. I get excited as the world slightly slows. I smile but it doesn't last long. The rat moves, which causes my extremely focused eyes to follow. Before I could even act I claw into someone and with my full body weight I topple the person.

My rat, my meal, my hunger! I don't care who it is and I bite. The blood is warm but due to my inexperience the blood starts to flow too much. I think I bit the arm but I don't really care. I claw and hug this person's form and lightly suck the delicious blood. I lightly moan. And before I understood what was going on Britain ripped me off my new pray and I lay happily on my back.

"My God! Spain are you alright?"

Spain winces in pain and gives out a dog like whine. But while Britain tends to his wounds I start to desire another bite. The feeling was amazing, almost like an orgasm but not quite. I look to Spain and hiss. I feel so hungry; it blinds me. 

I try to jump on him again but fail. Britain's magic is quick as a I take a quick shock. This frustrates me but I still look at Spain, half bandaged and staring back at me. I jump again at him but Britain stops me again. This spell was different from the last. I don't know what it was supposed to do but it took a while for any effect. After a few more "Feed on Spain" attempts, the world around me started to spin. 

The _feeling_ starts to fade. I also feel lightheaded and dizzy. I have no idea what's going on but I have lost my appetite. My fangs also retracted. I support myself against the nearest wall and I wait. As these sudden symptoms showed up, Britain and Spain watched me. 

The two talked for a while, I can't tell how long but I know that it's something about me. I get off the wall and calmly think about what I did. I look to the fully bandaged wound on Spain's shoulder and I look at his hazel rings.

"Spain, I'm sorry…"


	5. Ch2 Together! Part 2

"Spain, I'm sorry for attacking you. I was hungry and angry," I say as I try to bow and give a proper apology. I feel weak but I feel that this is necessary but Spain stops me.

"Japan, it's alright. You were hungry just like how I was. Well, that's what Britain told me," he said this in an abnormally calm voice. Is he really ok with the fact I almost killed him? I should drop the subject for latter, we need to continue exploring. Even if I'm still weak we should keep moving.

"Britain, I still feel weak and I think we should keep moving," I say, I move a little ways from the wall and Britain stands beside me. I weakly shake him off but it does nothing. He says a quick 'you're alright' and walks us in a direction. Spain asks where we're going, again and again, and it starts to annoy us.

We're in a place that seems to have its own society and yet Spain seems to have not noticed. Britain tries to explain but it just makes more questions so he stops. We've been walking for what seems like an hour yet I'm not tired, I wonder who else could be wandering the halls. I look at Spain and Britain and I worry about our safety. Spain's looking around and the hazel in the middle of his eyes are spreading and shrinking back, it's very inconsistent. Britain's just tired; not too long ago did I stop using him as a support.

"Britain-san, Spain-san, we need to find a place to rest and collect ourselves," I quietly say. It only took a minute to find another room. It was a small room with a single flickering light, a bed, and a large closet. The moment Britain spotted the bed he hoped on it, got under the covers, and then shivered. Spain on the other hand sat on the end of the bed and watched the door. I look at Britain's condition and realize how cold he must be so I look in the closet.

In the closet there were about twelve hanging coats and a large variety of folded clothes on the bottom. I take the warmest looking shirts and pants from the closet and lay them on the floor. Next I take out three pairs of socks and shoes. I take a look at the selection and pick out the lightest looking articles of clothing. Which were a simple white shirt, jeans, and underwear. I place them in my bag for later because I don't have that need.

Now I don't know why Spain thought it was ok but he just strips. I walk into the closet before I could see anything. The two had a weird conversation; I couldn't hear clear words. It seems that the closet is somewhat sound-proof. It took a while before one of them knocked on the door. I step out and see both of them in clothes. Spain has a simple dark brown button down shirt with jeans. Britain wore a black shirt under a blue hood jacket with jeans. I feel compelled to change my attire so I walk back into the closet to change.

When I get out I pat down my white shirt. Spain and Britain look much better for travel, now that we have shoes we can probably walk a little longer.

"Do you think we should leave now?" I say.

"Yes, my feet feel a lot better." Britain quickly says. "What should we look for? We have an abundance of clothes but what else do we need."

"I'm getting thirsty and I'm still hungry. To tell you the truth I wish that rat didn't run away." Spain licks his lips.

"Food...and Water," I say as I make a mental note. I also take out my smaller bag and hand it to Spain. "I'm going out to check the halls, pick up the clothes for us."

"Ok," he says happily before turning around. I walk out the door and check the halls. Everything is quiet except for my own feet as I search left and right. Nobody else is walking the halls so I go back. I got close to the slightly ajar door before it swings. Luckily I didn't get hit. Spain quickly jogs out of the room and looks down the hall away from me.

"Guys! I hear and smell Germany! Sadly I also smell blood, but it's Germany!" he yells before dashing towards the smell. I now notice the faint smell of fresh blood. I guess I didn't know it was there because I'm not hungry. Anyway we lost Spain and we have a slightly startled Brit shutting the room's light off.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Spain smells Germany-san. We should follow."

"Agreed," Britain says as I instantly take the lead. The blood smells like a small animal like a large rodent. The trip to where Germany was only took around ten minutes. What I saw worried me.

Spain and Germany were having a stare down. Clearly Germany has been stressed and is instinctively protecting himself with warning growling. Even though he's in human form his eyes are fully hazel. As we watch it kind of scares me. Germany's normally a civilized looking person in pretty much every situation. This disheveled display of him feels wrong. I look from Germany and Spain repeatedly and the situation becomes really clear. Germany has something Spain wants and it's highly valued.

Germany gives a deeper, more intimidating growl before lifting something small and fleeing. This causes Spain to bark and chase after him. They ran right and were out of sight. I have this urge to run after them but I am aware of my great speed. It would leave Britain behind and surely he would get lost.

"Japan! Put your arms in front of you and make sure they're stable!" Britain yells. I do as he says. He then jumps into my arms. He wraps one arm around my neck and gives a command, yelling.

"Now, onward, Japan! There is no time to waste!"

I look at Britain's other, outstretched, arm as it points in their direction. This action slightly stunned me but I quickly recover. I dash; hopefully my increased speed won't cause me to trip inconveniently. It doesn't take long to catch up to the two. They go through two detailed doors which seem to have light coming from it. I don't take caution as I run through the doors. I'm now tumbling down stairs with Britain, again.

The light in what I presume to be hall is very bright. I try to open my eyes but I can't see. The hall looks white and it's painfully blinding. I hiss at my pain. I feel Britain trying to help me but I'm disoriented and feel weak from the lights. I have no clue what's happening right now. All I can really hear is Britain saying something about Candida or a name like Russell. I feel more hands touching me. I don't like it but since Britain's hands are still on me; these people must be friendly.

I hear two zap sounds and someone say 'you're alright'. One of the strangers takes their hand in mines and lightly tugs. With my other hand I cover my eyes and do what I think they want me to do. I get up weakly and walk where I'm being pulled.

We didn't walk far before being led into a room. The one thing I'm happy about is that the lights don't hurt my eyes but they still burn. I can now hear a lot better than before.

I feel a strange presence near me, a familiar one. It feels kind of like...


	6. Ch2 Together! Part 3

It feels kind of like Russia. I look in his direction but all I see is white with a gray silhouette. I think it is Russia. Not only that but I think he's trying to talk to me. 

"Hey, Japan you're ok da?" Russia says. 

"Japan, Russia's trying to talk to you." Spain. 

"Guys, he's a vampire, I've already said that he'll be weak and blind for a little while." Britain yells. I think he's patting my shoulder. Why he's patting my shoulder is unknown but I think he's trying to convey a message. Maybe he's trying to console me for some reason or wondering if I can respond. I put a hand on Britain's shoulder and look in his direction. 

The world around me is getting darker and Britain's face is becoming clear. I stare at him for another moment before looking around the room I'm in. I see five strangers working or relaxing, one of them is staring at us. In a strange way I was hoping that I'd be back home. 

A door just opened to reveal two more people. One was a woman in a green robe, the other was a man wearing a dark green cape. The man also has a full large satchel. He looks at us and gets worried. 

"Jane, how long have these people been in our room?" The man asks. 

"Ten, maybe twenty minutes. I think they're new to these corridors," Jane exclaimed, jumping off her stool. She walks towards the man and continues. "They were chasing two werewolves for some reason. Ya should talk to them, I'm gona tend to one of the said werewolves." And she walks to the beds. 

My eyes follow her to the beds where the only person I recognized was Germany. There was another person but I don't know if I know her. The footsteps of the man who entered is walking towards us. 

"Hello, my name is Flicks Vam. I'm the leader of the Copper group and I welcome you to our home. What brings you here?" Flicks says in an inviting tone. 

"We have no clue how we got here and we want answers," Russia replied. 

"We all woke up in rooms. All of us have no idea how or why we're here," Britain added. Flicks gives a sad smile and rubs his hands. 

"I'm sorry to hear this. I sadly can't explain how or why you're here. All I can do is help out you newcomers-" 

"What do you mean 'can't'?" Britain blurted, he continues. "We're tired and we expect answers! We want to find our way back home. Just point us in a direction if answering our earlier question is a mystery." 

Flicks just looks at us. I feel anger radiating off of Britain-san. I decided to intervene, the mood isn't going to help us when the man in front of us is feeling awkward. I stand, using Spain as a support, and bow. 

"I am sorry for my friend's behavior. We have been through so much in such a short amount of time. If you would like, we can wait for a response," I apologize and offer. Everyone in the room stares at my actions, even Canada. More noticeably the working people and Flicks, are confused by my gesture. I raise my head and wait, feeling the awkward tension. 

Flicks nods and gives a quick 'ok' before walking to a table. The room slowly goes back to business. I'm not too sure how welcome we are anymore but I believe that I'm able to see Germany-san. I walk to Germany's bed side. He looks calm in his sleep. 

Jane and another woman walk to the other side of the bed. She takes off the covers to reveal a wrapped up arm that's slightly soaked in red. I watch as they quietly work on replacing his bandages. One thing that strikes me odd is that the other woman has a small vial of red liquid on her belt. When Jane took off the bandage; the woman took one vial, poured it on his wound, and then let Jane wrap it. The woman leaves and goes to a small chemistry set in a counter. 

"So, is this person a friend?" Jane asks. 

"Yes, a very good friend." 

"That's nice to hear. What about those other people, they all friends?" 

"Well, I don't talk to Spain or Can-a-can often. Britain's still a friend, but Russia… Not someone I'm that happy about." 

"It's Canada!" Canada yells softly. I quickly look at Canada, bow, and then apologize. Jane looks at me and moves her head to the side. 

"What are you doing?" she asks. I quickly look at her, her confused expression apparent. 

"I'm apologizing for getting his name wrong-" 

"Not that, the bowing thing." she points at me quickly "It's hella weird." 

"It is what I normally do when I apologize back home." 

"Where would home be exactly?" 

"Back in Japan, the country I'm named after," I say slowly. The look she has is odd. 

"I've never heard of Ja-pon or con-try in my life. What Wing would it be in?" 

Russia, Spain, Canada, and Britain have slowly moved to where I am. They were attracted by her question. 

"Wings?" Spain questions.

"No, my home isn't in this place. I guess that it's far away from here," I say. 

"Kay, so describe your home. Give juicy details," she asks. 

"Hm… would you like me to say a thing I like doing at my home?" 

"Sure, just explain." 

"I like waking up early on weekends to go herb picking. I normally go to the nearest forest to pick them. Because it's so early, it's still dark out, so when I finish I'll get to see the sunrise." I smile as I remember the last time I did that. I think it was two weeks ago, but I'm not sure. I look at Jane's confused expression which worries me. 

"What's a forest, better yet, the fuck is a sunrise?" she angrily says. "I think you're just making up words." Russia stares dumbfounded, the moment she said sunrise. 

Everyone in the group stopped their work, including Flicks, to listen in on the conversation. No one notices Germany stir. Suddenly, Flicks buts into the conversation. 

"He's not making things up Jane. My father came here the same way they did. He told me stories about forests and sunsets. I've never seen one in person," he sadly says.

Now Spain joins Russia on the dumbfounded train. Meanwhile Britain's trying to understand what this means. Canada has an answer already but he's unsure if it's realistic. I take in these words. Does this mean that they've never been outside?


	7. Ch2 Together! Part 4

The small crowd on the other side of Germany slowly dispersed, breaking the silence with them. Each person went to their jobs with different expressions, only two looked sad. Jane and Flicks' stayed behind. The atmosphere just got worse; refraining from speaking is a very good idea.

Canada helped Spain and Russia sit down while Britain worriedly sat on Germany's bed. I stared at Germany and sat alongside him. His stirs keep my mind off the idea of home. After two minutes Germany wakes up. I fill him in with the information we got and what happened to him. Jane and Flicks walked away while we were talking.

"Isn't there a door? Maybe a window we can jump out of. There hast to be a way out Japan," Germany questions.

"They have said nothing about a way out. With what they've already said I doubt there is a way out."

"Do you know where Italy is?"

"No, the familiar faces in this room are the only people I've seen," I answered, holding my right arm as the thought of him being here is posible. Germany carefully sits up and examines the bandage he has. He tests his arm a few times before getting up. I get up with him which influenced Britain and Canada to follow.

"Is the guy over there Flicks?" Germany asks as he points at him.

"Yes, earlier he offered to help us. I think help is a good idea."

We walk towards Flicks as he looks at a table, scattered on it were blue crystals. He looks like he's counting them. Hopefully he's still willing to help us...

"Flicks, correct?" Germany says.

"Yes, um…" He waves an open palm.

"Germany. My friend told me that you offered to help."

"Yes, I did. I'm still willing to help ya'll get settled here."

"Ok, but how exactly are you going to help us?"

"I'll show you trade spots, walk you around the five floors, and introduce you to the three leaders," He smiles, but then remembers something. "I should also give you money, a map, and tell you about C Wing culture. How about it, deal?" He sticks out his hand.

Germany stops himself before he could blindly shake the open hand. He pulls back, considering the deal unfair, "Is there anything you would like in return?"

"All our group needs is an ally. Hostile groups and clans are rising, getting the weak and nice guys restless. The bigger and well connected a group is, the stronger it is. This is a good place to start," Flicks finishes. He also fixes his hand's position, making it look more professional. His smile grows wider. Germany shakes his hand and smiles along with him.

After, Flicks gets into a large trunk and takes out a sack and a few maps. He hands the light sack to me and places the first map on the table near us. Canada quickly gets the still shocked Russia and recovered Spain. We look with curiosity as Flicks talks.

" _I'm only going show the first floor map. Now, I'll only tell you where the important rooms, trade spots, and hostile groups are for this map, I don't have basement maps so I can't give those:_

 _Important: Carpool Conference Room, Mark Library, Bathrooms, and Public Help Center_

 _Trade: Dan & Danny's Trade, Market, and Fill's_

 _Hostile Groups/Clans: Night-Bite and Choco_

 _"We are the co-founder of the Public Help Center. We also have a spot in the market under the name TeaTime. We sell basic things at cheap prices both at The Center and Market._

 _"I recommend you to visit every shop and become familiar with their owners. It may save you money in the long run. Places that offer an apple for more than three crystals are being unfriendly assholes. Don't get anything from them unless it's sunglasses. Sunglasses are a vampire's best friend, yet they're rare._

 _"Specialty shops are more expensive than the general ones, especially if the item is unique or enhanced. Magic shops are complete assholes with prices too high for pretty much everyone. It's best that you save your money and make potions for yourselves. The Center can give you a simple set to start off, they'll give two recipes but they won't give you materials._

 _"Now the groups and clans', there are many neutral and passive ones on the first floor. Sadly the Night-Bite and Choco groups are the bad apples. The Night-Bite is a fully vampire group that stay on the first floor. They target new groups so I recommend that you start learning to protect yourselves. Luckily they have a twenty-day policy, after that they'll leave you alone. I can't say the same about the Choco._

 _"The Choco is just a fucked up group. They splatter their halls with blood, marking their territories. For an all werewolf group they're abnormally big. They own many spots, one on floor 1, 2, and 3. I find it best to leave them alone. You can tell that a person is a part of their group because they scar their faces with a C. They also dye them brown._

 _"Here is my last bit of verbal advice. Stay on floor one and the basements until the next Cider Conference. All groups go to these conferences and it's a good learning opportunity. It's run by the Scar group which is one of three of this Wing's leaders. Unfortunately getting protection from them involves a tribute of twenty crystals a week. They're nice with a price. They're leader is the judge and overseer of the Cider Conferences._

 _"Now, I only have a few recommendations that I have written down for newcomers. You'll be glad to have this paper."_

 ** _The note says:_**

 ** _\- More than 3 crystals for an apple = rip-off stand_**

 ** _\- Specialty shops and enchanted/original items = expensive_**

 ** _\- Try to be friendly with shop owners and groups/clans in general_**

 ** _\- Go to conferences, especially if they have Cider in its name_**

 ** _\- Always be friends with Scar group_**

 ** _\- Set up a stand in the Market_**

 ** _\- Try to keep two rooms_**

 ** _\- Make own potions_**

 ** _\- Groups/Clans require a leader_**

 ** _\- Wing C culture varies by group/clan = One Race Per Group/Clan_**

 ** _\- Food and Water; Vampires included_**

Flicks hands Germany a piece of paper titled "Newcomer's Help Note," he gives it to me and I put it in my jean pocket. We all say our thanks.

"Thanks, but I'm not fully done with y'all. I find keeping journals to be useful, I have a limited supply so give this one to someone you think is going to do great things. Like a leader, or other important cog that keeps the group together. I'm going to get some things ready so we can tour the floor. Here you go," He concludes his talk by giving Germany the journal and walking away.

Germany stares at the journal before looking at us. After more silence and darted looks, he gives me the journal. I take it but I don't accept it. We didn't properly agree on who should get it so I pass it back to Germany.

"We didn't properly decide on who should be in possession of this journal." -I look at everyone else- "Britain, Canada, would you like to have this journal?"

"I was thinking that Germany should decide on who gets the journal," Britain says.

"I agree with Britain," agreed Canada. I look to Spain and the now recovered Russia.

"No thank you, Germany decides on the journal's ownership," Russia assented, giving a quick nod while turning his head towards' Spain.

"Germany decides because he...uh, because he's Germany," Spain adds with a disappearing smile as Russia stares him down. I face palm as Germany gives me the journal with a sigh. I reluctantly accept its responsibility. I ask the nearest person with a pen and she happily gives it to me. I quickly write a small note and write a simple task. I find that stoul from earlier and copy a portion of the newcomer's note into my new journal.

Everyone scattered, Britain and Canada went to the chemistry set in the corner. They looked highly interested in the way it looks. I can hear the questions and awes from Britain. Germany walked back to his bed and lies down. Spain took the crystals without my knowledge and is looking through and counting them. Russia walks to Jane and starts a conversation. This leaves me with this book.

I examine the journal's nice designs of leaves and swirls. On the side there's a small spot, fit for a locket or small crystal. It's very beautiful. I look through the pages and it's empty, except for a small quote engraved in the back. ' _With a sweet night, I will find a way to receive the love I wish'._ I find this a little poetic. Considering it's in German, Its message is very sweet. I close it and look around the room again.

It has been around twenty minutes of peace. Everyone is conversing; even Jane talked to me again with questions about the sun. When, suddenly I hear familiar voice scream. I look towards the door and stare. I didn't hear him did I? Germany walked next to me and stares along with full attention. Spain's head perks up and listens intently.

Soon another scream and familiar voice can be heard. We also hear a bunch of barks and yelling. Flicks calls one of the men in the room and that said man ran out the door to see what's going on. It doesn't take long before the man runs back in.

"The Choco, they've found their victims for today, two men with odd curls." The moment he mentioned curls Germany's face looked worried and scared. He's so use to coming to Italy's aid that he really can't stop himself. I hear him growl before he walks to the door. The sudden brightness of the door fully open blinds me. The sound of rushing feet slightly disorients me. I hear Russia nearby hissing in pain, most likely from the light. I sit in my spot helpless.

"Help! Germany! Romano's not well!" Italy yells, somewhere nearby. I hope this ends well. Someone closes the door, leaving me alone with Russia. I slowly realize what I have just thought. I'm alone with Russia...

 **Thanks for reading. Now let me note that journal sentence, It's very important. I'm planning to make a Hetagame when I get through this story, wish me luck.**


	8. Ch3 Our Temporary Home Part 1

_**Previously with Prussia, Italy screamed about something wrong with his brother in a distressed manner. Prussia ran to them, hearing the sounds of angry people. What he saw was worrying. Also he's not thinking about France at all, who's blind and is increasingly getting weaker. Now back to your awesome channel!**_

I stare at a fight that looks like it just got started. The nostalgia of battle lets a smile appear on my face as I assess the situation thoroughly. I can see clearly that the people have similar clothes on, simple shirts and maybe a jacket. I can't tell who is against who. I start to look at their faces. I look around and I recognize a few faces. Britain and Canada are close together, attacking one person with some strange, glow weapon. I look around a bit more as I see Spain, with a blood stained weapon, protect Italy and Romano. I see a clear course of action and I run into the fight.

I dodge a few people and make sure I can make it to Spain. I don't stop to chit-chat as I finish the man that he was attacking. I look at the man's face and see a clear C on him. I quickly look around, seeing if there's a pattern. There seems to be one, some people have a strategy by ganging up on a single person and they strike them down. Those who fall victim have a C on their face.

"Attack the people with C's on their faces, cut them down!" Spain yells, cutting a woman's arm. I whip my head around to see a few people fighting. I walk a little ways to find a person to fight when I see my brother. So he's here too… I guess I should join him, Spain has Italy and Romano covered. I jog over to him and protect his back. He's using a kitchen knife. I'm really glad that none of these people have ranged weapons.

After taking three people down I hear my brother growl in pain. I glance behind and I see him punch a woman's lights out. I smile and return my attention to the battlefield. I look around every once and awhile and I keep noticing a woman in blue robes walking around with a book. I don't understand her role out here but she's being watched. I see a few men with Cs' on their faces looking at her, no one else seems to notice. As I punch a man in the face, the woman does something strange. A weird light glows. I look at what she did and I see a man get up from the floor. Based on the giant slash in his shirt, he must have been hit yet there's no wound there. Was the woman some kind of healer? Does this mean that there's magic here? Holy shit, Britain's right, magic exists! I guess those men that keep watching her are planning an attack, no one is attacking her nor paying any attention. I'll take the initiative to help her.

I give a signal to my brother that I'm leaving his back. I quickly run to the woman and start following her without question, helping fallen men and women. I frequently look at the observing men and see confused faces. They never expected someone to jump in. But then I see a change in their expressions. They're smiling and smirking. I look at her and she seems tired. I also think about myself and realize how tired I am. I'm suddenly aware about how heavily I'm breathing, we're in no shape to face those men. I look around for a captain or some leader to talk to but everyone looks so similar. I decide that talking to Britain would be our best bet, considering that he knows magic. I make sure the woman knows that I'm taking her to a friend before grabbing her hand and dodging the dwindling men and women.

"Britain! Help me protect this woman!" I yell, earning his attention. He slashes someone's arm before running towards our slow pace.

"Prussia? When did you get here-"

"No time, we're both tired and being watched. This healer could be attacked at any moment."

"Healer? I guess she and myself are the only ones capable of healing magic. Fine, just keep close to us."

"Us?"

"I'm with Canada."

"Oh! Okay," I say before looking back at the men as they make their move. Britain says some weird words, causing a slightly transparent bubble to form around a few individuals. I feel safer and less tired, I generally feel good. I move my attention to the men, ready to attack. They get their swords out except one of the four men has a wand. Britain quickly casts a spell, knocking the wand carrier unconscious. The rest run at us. I take on the strongest looking one. It turns out that he has little experience and I quickly kick his ass. Canada knocks one of the men against the wall, which emits a crack sound. The last one was a bit of a challenge. He was extremely quick on his feet. Fortunately, a smartly placed foot tripped him. Canada quickly jumps on him like one of America's wrestlers. We all kind of just stare as he slowly gets up. He holds his arm as he looks at us.

"What's the matter eh?" he questions.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I answer, hoping he buys it. He seems discouraged to continue this, which is awesome because I've forgotten his name already. For some reason a cow bell is being sounded. I look around to see what it would mean. Many of the people with C's on their faces stop what they're doing or instantly get into the defensive. When the bell stops, the man that rung it yells "Flea! Flea!" repeatedly. The enemy quickly runs away, leaving their wounded behind.

They ran away like Italians, I wonder if they do this often. Weather that's true or not I don't know, only one of them had an Italian curl. I look around at the victorious people smiling and expressing their joy. I smirk as I see that both Italy and Romano are fine. Romano just woke up and is frantically trying to get words out. They're probably incoming swears. Italy just looks confused. When Italy spots Germany he tackle pounces on him and lets all his worries out. All in the form of sobs and cries. I slowly get sleepy but I ignore it. I laugh, watching the sight in front of me. A circle gets created around Italy and I join in. It reminds me of a distant memory, a happy one, and I join the crowd. I don't notice Canada walking away.

After a few chants of hurray, Canada yells something in the distance. No one hears him which forces him to drag France. France seems to be seeing things and looks weak, he seems paralyzed as well. Of course Canada has a way of getting people's attention indirectly. So he drags the weak man to Britain, who's on the outside of the happy circle, and throws him on top of him. This causes a chain reaction, making them look at France and Britain. It actually takes Britain a moment before he realized that France looks sick.

I watch as a few people drag France into a room with a butterfly and shield with a star insignia on its door. I follow them into the room. When I walk in I see Russia and Japan covering their eyes. Japan, I'm happy to see. Russia… just no, so I ignore him. I close the door and take a seat next to Germany. He tells me what happened and about the idea that we can't go home. I mean, Ok, we can't go home and there's no proof other than a few people that are clearly clueless. Maybe they're lying what if my own information is false? So I ask who this group's leader is and he points me to a man named Flicks.

I wait a little, letting the man give his orders before walking up to him. Flicks is a buff short guy around Japan's height. He looks like he's from Japan too. His ponytailed, dark hair reaches the middle of his back. He looks like a respected and well trained man.

"Hello, my name is Prussia. I have some questions for you Flicks!" I blurted over the crowd. He looks at me annoyed. I don't wait for a response and I proceed.

"So, my brother has told me what you've said while in your care. I what to know what's true. First, are we really stuck here? That just seems farfetched, especially, everyone knows what a sunrise is. Second, how big _is_ this place? Is it as big as a palace or like a small mansion, what's its general size? I also want to know what's up with the corpse looking things. They attacked France _and_ my awesome self without warning. Also, why the fuck did I wake up in a random room? Who took me here?" I get cut off.

"Look, slow down. I'll answer to the best of my abilities in order. Yes, you are stuck here, we all are. Many people that were born here never hear that word. A sunrise is just impossible, there are no windows. Next, this place is huge. There are four Wings labeled A, B, C, and D. The main building is about the size of Wings' A and B combined. I can't be more accurate than that. This building also has a two-floor basement. I have no idea how to generalize its size." -He takes a moment to breathe- "Now, those corpse looking things. Those are vampire zombies. We can't burn every vampire killed, so we dump them in the basement."

"Why do they exist?"

"I have no idea, just accept that they're there. Now to answer your last questions, I don't know. I was born here, so I've never had the fear of waking up somewhere random. My dad came here the way you did though. He told me that he had no clue as to why or how he got here. Anyway, if I did wake up somewhere random, I would have been possessed by a demon."

Britain, Japan, and Russia's interests were peaked by this new information. They walked over. I give a questioning look at them and Flicks. Demons, of course I'm religious but I'm much iffier on this. I give a short laugh.

"You jest. If I was in the early 1800's then I would believe you. I may have seen magic, so what? That doesn't change what I see now. I mean, its 2015, going on 2016. This little after Halloween haunted house was fun. I would love to go home now because I've had enough special effects for one day," I smile, maybe I can finally go home. Considering how things are now with technology, America was probably trying something new. It's not world war III, I may have been kidnapped but I had fun. I actually felt worried and concerned. Haha! I liked this short adventure.

"So Flicks, if that is your real name. Just show me to America. I need to thank him," I happily joshed. I watch as his face turns sour. Is the fun house still going on? I slow my laughs as the people around me just look at me, I also yawn. I look to Japan and see him face palm which was weird. I also look at Britain and he has confusion written all over him. I'm just as confused. This was a joke, right? This was an awesome joke meant to kick Britain's ass at his own game of scaring the crap out of people. I stop silently looking and just sit on the floor. I wait for some response because this quiet is killing me. It's like, dead silent in here. Japan thinks for a moment before walking to me.

"Prussia, we're serious. What he said is true," Japan tells me.

"But, America has to be behind it-" And I go on with my reasons. I don't even finish my sixth sentence when Japan interrupts me. He places a hand on my shoulder and sits in front of me.

"I've bitten Spain, I feel sick with the lights in these halls, I also have no back pain. Think about it. I have no more back pain."

"I'm still not buying it. For all I know, everyone that I don't recognize is an actor and you could be going off a script," I state tiredly. This is when Britain puts a hand on Japan's head. He mutters a few words and Japan reacts painfully. I see two fangs as he holds his stomach and winces his red eyes. Britain takes a strange ball thing from a bag nearby and gives it to Japan, who looks relieved as he bites down. Japan looks relaxed and lays down, happily sucking the ball. I just stare while Britain sighs.

"Look, if you still don't believe us after this then play along. We're in real danger, with werewolves, vampires, and the new threat of demons," Britain angrily finishes. I can tell he's tired and annoyed. I let everything that I've seen and heard be. Right now I want to sleep. Things will probably be nicely summarized when I wake up. Many people in the room yawn, causing myself to yawn along.

My brother asks Flicks where we all can sleep tonight. The people were friendly enough to give each of us a pillow and a blanket. They relocated us to a nearby room with around eleven beds. They told us that we could only sleep on the floor. I didn't argue, I'm too tired for that. I take my stuff and settled in the middle of the room, Germany came along and stationed next to me. I lay down. As the candle lights in the room go out I can hear everyone shuffle into their sleeping spots. I close my eyes after getting comfy.

I lay still, trying to fall asleep. One of the people who lives here is snoring. I also hear some noises outside the door, they're probably just setting a scene up. A harmless and safe set for us. But I do wonder if this is real. I haven't seen America at all or yet. I would expect him to play some type of hero role and save the day.

I give a little hum, cuddle into my blankets on the hardwood floors, and snuggle into my pillow. Things will make sense when I wake up. Sweet awesome sense I can understand. I slowly began to sleep.


	9. Ch3 Our Temporary Home Part 2

I've just been whacked! What the fuck? I get up with a start and I look up. Flicks smiles and whacks me again. I give him a dramatic WTF face in hopes that he'll get the message. He just laughs, shakes my hair, and walks out the door. Now I'm just confused as all hell. I look around and I see that everyone's gone. Oh! he was trying to wake me up. I guess I better get moving.

I get up and stretch all the while looking around at the room. The beds are in complete chaos. I look down and I see that my brother's spot is neatly packed up. I give into my urge to clean the beds. I let it be my thanks for letting us sleep here.

It doesn't take long before I look over my work. All neat and tidy! I calmly leave the room. I take a deep breath and gag. What is that, another smelly dead corpse? I walk towards the smell and holy shit they're still there! The bodies, they uh... were real? I stare shocked. I glance at the two small piles, each with around five people in them. Were these real actors or actual innocent people? I hear a door open, I take a quick look back and I see Flicks and my brother.

"Prussia, we're about to eat… oh," Germany realized as he walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I just have to ask this question.

"Were these people actors?"

"Nein," was the quick response he gave. He also sounded sad. I feel sorry for having fun with that battle. If only I knew, I guess I can't do anything but accept this for now. I still need to be certain before actually accepting this fully. My brother pulls my shoulder before heading back with Flicks. I follow without hesitation.

I enter the other room and a few people seem to be grieving. I avoid them, hoping that my little outburst yesterday didn't offend them. I find a seat next to Japan on the floor. There's a woman giving everyone a bowl of something. Whatever it is it smells good.

Japan and I finally received our bowls. I look at it and I see a few frog legs. I look around and see France walking with a bowl in his hands. He sits next to me on my right. He looks at me, pats my back, then slowly eats his soup. With the wooden spoon I have I take a bite. I still love his cooking. I take another delicious bite.

We all eat in silence with nothing but the sounds of spoons. With each bite I get nervous. What's going to happen now? I doubt we'll be staying here. I'm also still confused about this place. Like, how come France and Japan's eyes were red. I take a quick peek at their eyes. They still creep me out. I also look at Italy and I note that his eyes seem different, Romano too. Romano is more noticeable with a strange goldish-hazel ring around his pupils. I noticed that Japan, France, and Russia are wearing sunglasses. I wonder why. I take my last bite and thank France.

The same woman that gave us our bowls is coming around to pick them up. She rudely takes my empty bowl without warning. Britain verbally complained when she got there too him. I heard the name 'Jane' from him. Could that be her name?

Once all the bowls were taken, the people that lived here quickly got to work. Three of those people went out the door, I watch them leave. The people I know continue to sit with confusion. Flicks coughs for our attention, he gets it easily. I continue to watch as he walks around us, inspecting us for some reason. He just got up into Japan's face and stared before doing the same thing to everyone else. This situation made the weirdest awkward silence ever. He just finished looking at France and has moved to the last person, me.

When Flicks was done he goes to the middle of the circle and sighs. He does a weird dance and I suddenly feel… something, I feel something. He keeps doing some type of tai chi moves before whispering something. A giant magic circle, scaring the crap out of me. I even squeaked. I look around at the light blue and green-ish, yellow lights. When I bring my attention onto him again, he's smiling. The circle slowly fades.

"Good, none of you are demons. Now I understand why you're confused, but this is apart of our deal. Here in the C Wing, one thing we all share is a hate for demons. They have been eradicated here but we're still cautious about them slipping from the main building. I'm sorry if it was shocking but Wing C culture is a serious thing. You should learn it, not later, not soon, right now. I'm not sorry for taking up our time. I'll be leading you to important places and I'll show you a nice and somewhat safe spot to sleep. Get your things ready and come back here," he sternly commands. He walks to a chest and prepares for our little tour. So this is apart of Germany's deal, I'm proud. I quickly get up and get my stuff from the other room.

After getting our bags and weapons, we return to Flicks. He then puts a random bright pink scarf around our necks and gives us a number. I guess this is for tracking us, but the number thing is a mystery. I got the number 13. When the man finished he clapped his hands and walked out the door. I automatically follow him as the Copper group claps. Once out, I had to keep track of him because he walked quickly. We all made it to our first stop.

We just made it to Dan & Danny's Trade. Inside, was plain. The items were mostly wooden charms and necklaces. I do see a few red vials with dark and bright reds at the main counter. Flicks rings a bell, soon after a woman appears.

"Helo! It's nice to see you again Flicks. Is this another group?"

"Yes, a very… nice group. They're trustworthy."

"Stop be'n formal man, with your straight back and odd looks."

"But Danny-"

"No buts dude. You do this every time you think you lost control. You're doing fine, just stick with informal like I've said."

Flicks just stares before heading to the entrance to just stand. He crosses his arms. I bring my attention to Danny and question her.

"So, Danny, what do you sell?"

"I make and sell wooden charms, talismans, necklaces, and wood weapons."

"What's the most expensive thing you have?"

"A scroll of growth, It's at the price of 5000, crystals."

"Ok, how do I get crystals to buy something like that?" Danny laughs.

"How? My wood knockers, you don't understand where? Kay, so how ya pay for this is kicking ass or selling things for crystals. I prefer selling because it's quicker. Now, this goes for all wings, especially here in C Wing, we don't carry much cash on us without purpose. At most you'll get 10 crystals for beating someone's ass. Now, we actually accept when people get randomly mugged like that. It's not like my mom's stories about police people here. So ya'll fine. Actually, most people'll hand you their money. Now, do ya have any more questions?"

"This is my last question, do you know of a way out of this building?"

"No, I was born and raised here. I haven't heard anything new on some door or way out of here. There is no way out. And if news did come my way, I would pass the opportunity."

"Um, thanks for answering my questions," I finish and walk away. No way out? There has to be, we got here somehow. Well, even though I'm stuck here I better get use to this place. Wait, what am I saying? They're actors right? I sigh, wondering if thinking about that is a good idea. I walk to a few shelves and look at the prices. Hopefully, looking at prices will bore me. I'm looking at a strange vial of dark red liquid. I pick it up and open it. The moment it was open I shut it tight! I'm not smelling that again. I move my attention to a curvy vial and pick that up. I also open this one and I want to keep smelling it. It's like some kind of weird blueberry smell. I continue to try and pinpoint the smell, I had no luck. I look at the price and it plainly says 25c.

Britain and Romano walked to where I am. I think they could smell it. Romano rudely took the defenseless vial from my hand and took his own whiff. He quickly smiles before carelessly giving the liquid to Britain. Romano walks away towards Flicks. I look at Britain who smells it and grins.

"This is high quality. What's the price?" Britain asks.

"25c."

Britain hums before walking to the counter to ask it it's considered expensive. I made sure to give him the cork before he went. I stare at many items but nothing else gives me interest. I walk to where Flicks is and wait for everyone else.

We all gave our goodbyes before leaving the small shop. Next we take a long walk to Fill's Trade. While we were walking we came across a group called the Cornacorps. They weren't too happy seeing us. Flicks told them that we're just passing through and they let us.

"Why did they stop us?" Japan questioned.

"They don't take to kindly to new people. Considering how big your group is, it makes sense for their guard to get upset," Flicks responds, waving a hand at a random stranger passing by. The stranger growled at us as he picked up his pace to a specific door.

"Who was that?" France asked aloud. He could tell that the hooded figure was a woman.

"She's the leader of the CatTails. It's better to meet her at a meeting, her group hates new people. The only group she trusts is the Cornacorps."

"Hey, Flicks! What are the women like here?" Romano announced.

"I'm interested too," followed Italy. Flicks ignored their question. When we made it to the door Flicks stopped us and went in alone. I take a quick look around a corner and look down dark halls I look at the other halland it has a bit more light. I snoop around a bit and find nothing but stairs to the next floor. After about ten minutes of angry sounds, the door opens. We all crowded inside.

The shop was just as small as Dan and Danny's Trade. I see lots of leather armor and metal weapons on the shelves. I also see a potion rack right in front of us. The vials and bottles are bigger than the other shop. They're also more expensive.

The man at the counter stares at us. Clearly he looks cautious of our every action. I wave but he doesn't respond. I don't like the eerie feeling at all so I stick with my brother. The man has a small scar on his nose and has an Italian curl. He looks like he would of been from the northern part of the country.

It hasn't been five minutes and already Romano's not happy. From what I hear, they're speaking Italian. Italy came into their argument and it just got worse from there. I try to keep looking at a 400c helmet but I had to look at the Italians. Just as I turned my head Romano smashed something. Flicks came running to them.

Romano has just smashed an excruciatingly expensive potion of power in Fill's Trade. Which costs a stupidly tall price of 3,400,000c. We were forced to leave and we were given the bill. Flicks just stares dumbfounded at Romano before regaining himself. He whacks him with a stick multiple times. After, we all stare at Romano until he's scared into submission. We then move on to our next stop without anymore conversation.

We went down the lighted hallway and went into another room. Well, it was big for a simple room. It wasn't until we entered that tons of aromas attacked our noses. France and the werewolves didn't take it to well. I kinda got a little sick at the smell of burning rubber and sharpie marker but there was also fruti-tuti smells like strawberries and mangoes. The room was crowded with about fifty to seventy customers and buyers. Our group stuck together.

We went by small stalls, carpet shops, and some spaces laid out like mini stores. Them we came to a specific carpet stall. Everything as clearly laid out with food on one side and potions on another. The man running the business was one of the guys who left the Copper's before us.

"Hi Flicks! I see ya'r show'n them our carpet."

"You know we have too," he responds duly.

"How ya feeling. Your not happy for sure."

"Just show them what you have, I'll tell ya later." And Flicks walks away quickly. Leaving our group in this man's care. He actually looked like he was going to cry. Which I can't help him with. We all browse the food.

"How do you get oranges in this place?" Britain asks confused with Germany.

"Where did you get the pasta from?" both Italys' questioned. I'm wondering how these things got here too. It seems to good to be true and abnormal. Especially, this place is too cold to keep an orange tree healthy.

"While scavenging this morning, my brother and I found oranges in an empty room."

"Scavenging, why scavenge?" I inquired.

"It's the best way to get items sometimes. It's free and it gets your legs moving. Not only that but you can take thing that you've found and sell them later," the man happily replied.

I think about it a bit, then, I go and look at his only melon. It's one crystal. I debate with myself if I should buy it or not when a thieving little girl run through. I could only catch her red and green eyes as she blurred by in a brown cloak. I look where the melon was supposed to be. I look in the direction the girl went and run after her. I want that melon. I really want that awesome melon!

I we run around the whole market place. I got tired and she turned a corner. I know that he saw me running a little while ago. If I hide and wait for her, there's a chance she didn't check to see if I was still tailing her. I could catch her easily then. I walk into a small crowded and wait. I watch her run by me two more times. By the third time, I latch onto her and fight for the melon. I easily took the melon and ran back to the carpet my brother and italy was at. I held up the melon and I just couldn't help myself.

"Victory to the awesome me! I have returned with awesome righteousness!" I announce and yell, varying the ways I say awesome. I slowly walked towards them. My brother walked half way while facepalming before taking the melon out of my hands and putting it back. I pout at him.

The man running the business looks so happy he could punch a tree. Like he's literally bouncing in place. He jumps up and grabs my hand before shaking it violently. His werewolf grip hurts. When he _finally_ lets go, my hand throbbed.

"No one has done something like that! Absolutely no one! Have the melon, no wait, have any four items on the house. They'll do ya good," the man painfully said. He's taking deep breaths, trying to calm his werewolf instincts. He laughs as he sits in his spot.

We look at each other while Japan and Germany tend to my hand. Britain takes a recipe for a magical plant, ment for enchantments. Italy took the biggest bag of pasta there was and Russia took another recipe for Britain. I didn't see what the second recipe was. When I regain my hand, I take the beautiful melon.

After a few moments Flicks comes back with a paper grocery bag. He looks at us confused.

"Where did ya get the money for those?" He commands. He doesn't look the slightest bit happy.

"Oh, I told them that four items were on the house!" said the man. The reaction on Flicks' face was complete disappointment-mix. He just shook his face and took a shaky breath.

"Just...follow me. You're going to the help center," He clearly commanded, enunciating every word. We left uncomfortable and slightly confused. My joy was short lived.

We walked back towards the Copper rooms and went into a new room. This room is actually similar to the market, just a little bigger. There are a few beds in small groups of four or five across the open room. in the back there is another door with a person standing in front of it. Flicks guides us to the desk and talks things over with a receptionist. I look around and I see a few sick or extremely odd people.

A strange situation going on right now is in the corner. A nurse is trying to stop a man from repeatedly beating his head. The man's laughing and speaking in tongues. Another is a little girl hyperventilating and scratching two nurses. I squint my eyes and look away. I also try to block the screech that a random woman just made. Spain, Germany, Italy, and Romano don't take it too well. I pat my brother's back, unsure of what to do.

"I can't take it anymore! Let me out!" screamed a young man. "Please! Get me to a window, please! I want my mom, my dad, anyone I know! I want to see a window!" cried the man still. But a single word is making me wonder. I look to Japan and he's staring at the young man too. Soon a nurse casts a spell, silencing him. He soon snores quietly.

I look at Italy, who is uncomfortable. I leave my brother and calm him down. He snuggles into my chest and tries to hide. I would love to find this cute but not now.

"Flicks, could you please hurry up. Some of us feel uncomfortable and disturbed by being here," Japan states. I look around and I find that Russia's even uneasy. Flicks just glances and continues to talk to the woman over the desk. Personally annoyed I walked up to the desk. France follows along.

Mein Gott! No wonder why it's taking forever. The woman on the other side of the desk is carefully making each and every letter on her paper. All the while Flicks is motor boating along his mouth. I hiss and stare at the woman with white hair and green eyes. Then France pushed me aside hastily. What's he doing?

"Flisks, move aside. I think I have an idea on what I'm working with," France pronounced curiously.

"France, what the hell are you doing?" Britain voiced, facepalming himself. Basically saying what's on everyone's minds. I move a little to the right to see what France does.

The first thing he does is sniff the air, scaring Flicks. Then he sits on the desk and then starts talking. But, his questions were questionable. I couldn't see why they would be useful.

"Hello miss, are you new around here?" beamed France. The woman stopped her writing and looked up intrigued. I cross my arms at the same time as my brother. The woman doesn't respond verbally

"You smell familiar. Like something I can't describe. I have a few questions for you. Do you like the color white?" questioned France. The woman nods her head.

"Were you born here?" The woman shakes her head slowly.

"Did you come from a world that's completely white and perfect?" The woman starts looking sad as she nods her head.

"Do you miss feeling perfect?"

"Yes! I miss home. I miss my white world and friends. How'd you know?" bawled the woman. Russia scoots away. I don't understand the usefulness of those questions.

"You poor, poor Pictonian. I would love to send you to your world. Sadly from what we've heard we can't leave. If you can, please write faster like you have to finish something for your boss," France smiled. The woman picked up her pace and the papers were done in two minutes. France wipes the woman's tears and gets off the desk. When he turns around he's surprised.

"Pictonian?" We all said in unison.

"France, in all my life I've never heard of a Pictonian." I state. How could he know what a Pictonian smells like?

"When was the last time you met a Pictonian?" Russia asks.

"Around two to three years ago. I understand why Prussia doesn't understand, but Britain. You were with me remember. I almost kicked your ass in that information room on their mother-ship." Britain didn't take it to kindly. Flicks is unsure of what to do and goes off to talk with the Pictonian woman.

"Kick my ass Hoppy Miss Hopperson!"

"It really did happen you black sheep! And that comeback, was horrible."

Everyone backs off and lets the two yell, scream, and beat each other in dirty and inappropriate ways. France is crying while Britain is recovering from a kick to the dick. Russia and Canada watch on as if they had a bowl of popcorn. I stare unamused along my brother. Both Italy and Romano are hiding under a bed. As much as this deserves a facepalm, I don't execute one. Germany does and growls.

Four nurses just came and are now breaking up their battle. They then settle them in different beds to treat their wounds. They're not bleeding but they are badly bruised. With the two separated, Flicks coughs for our attention. I look his way.

"Well, with that over and the papers made, you should check in. The papers are a registry form to make your own group. From what I've seen, you have pre-knowledge of each other so I know you'll survive a while," He announces, taking a pen from the woman and giving it to Japan.

"You all have to register and when done you should find out who your leader is. I'll return with some parting crystals, or not. I'm still not happy about how you're already in extreme debt. I'll leave ya to your bickering." He walks away and out the door. Leaving us to sign in and decide who's leader.

We all sign in but we can't decide who's leader. It's a tie between Germany, Japan, and myself. So we play a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. Germany was easily defeated. I made sure to laugh in my awesome victory. But then I had to face Japan and man was that hard. It was basically the same thing every time. If I had scissors, he had it. If it was paper, he chose paper too. Until a ground from Britain distracted him and I finally won. JA! Italy and Romano finally get out from under their beds.

"The awesome me has won! Sign me up as leader Miss… whatever your name is." The woman does that and it's considered official. We're a group. I pant and shake my hands. I see Britain, walking with no pain whatsoever to me.

"Congrats, I'm only saying that because I was hoping for Japan to win," Britain approved, in his own way. Everyone approves my leadership. I give Germany a pat on the arm and basically use all my bragging rights. A few minutes later, Flicks returns with a sack and another person in a green shirt. The woman has a few tools with her. Flicks gives that look again.

"I thought you guys would leave and explore," he uttered quietly. He takes a moment before saying something I could hear, "Well, now that y'all are done here we should find you a temporary spot on the first floor." With that he beckons us to follow and we do. We walk to an unfamiliar hall. At the end of it there's a narrow flight of stairs with a door next to it. He leads us through that door and turns on the lights.

The room is a bit larger than Dan & Danny's shop. I like how it's already furnished with two tables and a single bed. I think I know what I want to do for it. There's one lamp in a corner providing light for half the room. The light is dim but I can see everything. I walk around and inspect the whole room and I like it. The only thing that bothers me is how dusty it is. Germany shudders the moment he sat on the bed. Italy and Romano don''t look to interested. Canada sits in a corner and observes us.

"I like this room. It's a nice and awesomely spacious room. Now, Flicks, what is the woman for?" I question.

"She's here to make your emblem, also known as a group mark. Everyone uses them to show ownership. We do have meanings behind what is on them, so I'll be giving you two pieces of paper. A blank one and an emblem guide. It's supposed to visually show what your group is like."

"Kay, what else should we know?"

"Not everyone is nice and that you should stay on the first floor for the meantime. Also, you have to get everything for yourselves. The help center is severely low on supplies and can't provide you assistance with your settlement. Also, I would like those sunglasses back."

"What?" Russia replied.

"Like I said, get your own things. Those sunglasses are mine."

"But Flicks, we wouldn't be able to go into most of the halls here-"

Flicks cuts Japan off, "That's your problem. As rare as sunglasses are there are a few shops that have them available. How you get them is your choice. Now, I'll leave you to your new place," He finishes, leaving a bag at the door. He leaves quickly.

With the papers in my hands, I look over the guide. There aren't that many symbols.

"Miss, what's your name?" I slowly ask.

"Lil."

"Are these all the available symbols with meanings?" I flip the guide and only see two more.

"Yes, you can make your own emblem designs. You have to chose at least one of those symbols though." Well, if I have to chose one it would be the raven. This says that it means a hope of freedom from dark misfortunes. This fits with my new views. I walk to Italy and hand him the paper and give him my pen. I look to everyone else.

"I want Italy to design our emblem, is that ok?" Everyone makes yes noises except Lil. She's kinda just standing there with her weird eyes. Italy nods and draws our emblem. After everyone approves, we give the design to Lil and she starts work right away. I yawn form our eventful, uh, day? I'll just use that. I wonder what else we should do. I do have jobs in mind. What should be my first order as leader be? Oh, I know that awesome answer!

"As your awesome leader, I command that we prepare to sleep!" I announce loudly. Everyone agrees and declares their sleeping spots. Italy is laying on the cold floor, hugging his pasta. It looks plain wrong to me.

"Italy, Romano, you both can sleep in the only bed." I insisted

"What did you say you bastard?" He just stares.

"I would love to sleep in the bed!" smiled Italy. Romano just fallows Italy to the bed and settle in. Italy puts his pasta under the bed and instantly falls asleep. Neither Italy went nude. I put my bag on the floor. Considering how cold it is in here, the melon will stay fresh until morning. Everyone got the wrong idea and made the spot a stockpile. I'll let it go until we can find a fridge and some outlets and cables. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

Germany's already trying to sleep on the floor and I creep up on him. I then pounce on him. He moans in slight pain as I invade his space. When everyone gets comfy, Canada turns off the light and we all drift into our own realms.


	10. Ch4 The Two Necklaces Part 1

France sighs near me. I wonder if he's asleep. I quietly listen to the quietness of our room. It actually seems that nightvision is actually a hoax. I see nothing. I shuffle my arm to fit my head better. I think I'm in Russia's direction. While looking at nothing in this still and nearly quiet room, I think.

It started off pretty well when we all were awake. I have no idea what time it was then. I was awoken by Flicks and then we ate. After that he did some magical ritual to detect demons. So the C wing hates or has some large dislike for demons. I should check this out, better yet we. Learning that technique would be useful. We should also memorize our first floor map. It'll be extremely helpful when we look for rooms and important places. Even more important for where different groups are.

Most groups aren't as welcome as the Coppers from earlier examples. The Cornacorps sound like they just don't like new people. There may be a chance to have a relationship with them. The CatTails sound even more unwelcome. We really have no chance with them unless we're friends with the Cornacorps. Who have we met personally? What about the store owners...

I liked Danny, even though she has a weird name. Do people that are born here have strange names? Considering how this place has a mini society, it may be true. It's possible that Dan could also be a girl but I shouldn't assume too soon. I think going there is a good idea.

Fill isn't happy. I believe that we'll be on his "do not enter" list. Also, considering the size of the blue crystals, it just doesn't make sense for the potion's price. He should realize that it would take truck loads to give him what he wants. It's kind of like America's unreasonable demands, just a little steeper.

Now the Coppers were nice but I think we ruined our relations. Jane was nice but Flicks seemed confused or frustrated at times. He hasn't been a leader for long but I could see potential during the battle yesterday. I could hear every barked order. I should keep this information somewhere. I should also make this knowledge public to our group.

What other events should I go over? That little girl was interesting. Now that I do think of it, I saw her a few twice after we went to the market. She stayed pretty far away from us. I don't know whether to worry about her or not. She looked and acted like a quick thief. She wouldn't attempt to get our stuff. Maybe I should take note of her anyway? It would give my journal a purpose.

I should use my journal now that we have a place. Writing down names, places, and important events should be a good idea for the future. Given that we have to stay here. Observing is an important thing for our relations. I would love to write what has recently happened but I would rather have everyone enjoy their sleep. Now isn't the time.

France just moaned in frustration and turned over. I tip my head up to actually see him but there's nothing. I sigh quietly, earning a response.

"Who's awake?" France whispered. I hear him shuffle to look in my direction. I look up more.

"I am awake, I don't feel tired," I whisper back.

"What are you thinking? I'm not tired either."

"I'm reviewing what happened today."

"Well, I'm thinking about what happened at the help center."

"The fight?."

"Non, the Pictonian. How did none of you know what one was? We all went on the mothership together and saved the Earth. I just don't get it." I think about it a bit. What he said is bizarre. It's weird that France knows something that has never happened to me or the others. I'm unsure about why though. Something theoretically big like that is something to remember.

"I'm not too sure about that either."

"You two are both up da?" Russia quietly says. I look in his direction.

"How long have you been listening?" France and I whisper, hopefully Russia will get the message. I roll onto my back.

"From the beginning. I'm curious about that too. I want to know if I really know you. You see, I did not experience anything France said. It seems so drastic, it's like you're different person," whispers Russia. Different person? We should know each other. If we were diffrent, France would be the first one to be suspicious.

"France, do any of us smell odd?" I inquire. Surely we all must know each other. I hear sniffing sounds above me.

"I-I'm unsure. The maple smell is strong. Other than Germany and Russia, everyone smells the same," France replies. Germany and Russia are the only ones?

"I smell weird?" Russia asks quietly.

"Don't hurt me for saying it but you don't smell like vodka," France says fearfully. I don't worry about france's life. He's the one that said it and I would rather stay quiet to keep mine. There's a long pause.

"I don't smell like vodka because I don't drink vodka," he says in a happy whisper. France and I just stare in his direction.

"What!?" we whisper-yell in unison. But…

"How can you not drink vodka? It's your favorite alcohol!" I whisper loudly. This is the most unnatural thing in the world.

"I only drink it on holidays. Now, from what I hear, you are all surprised. Clearly you two don't know me. Everyone, especially Japan should know that," Russia whispers disappointed. I hear him move. This brings up the second biggest question I now have. Do I know anyone? As in, does anyone come from the same place I came from?

We stayed quiet for some time. The atmosphere is strangely mixed. I feel odd with the idea that I may not know anyone in this room. Do I know Italy and Germany here? I just can't stop questioning my knowledge of everyone. I'm also confused on how to interact with them. Should I treat them like normal or should I treat them like new people? The former option sounds like the best one.

"Hey! I propose we talk," France blirts while sitting up. He's probably beaming. I wait in hopes that no one woke up. No one does, so I calm down a bit.

"France, people are sleeping. I advise we stay quite," I advise. I hear a small sorry come from him.

"That sounds like good idea. What are your thoughts Japan?" Russia happily questions. I don't see anything wrong with talking. I actually see benefits if we have some small talk.

"As long as we're quiet," I reply

We chat for a little about simple subjects like food and simple likes. I found out that Russia loves sweets. France had a radio talk show and is pretty good friends with Britain. He also told me that Britain would sometimes accept the name England. My Britain will only accepts Britain and gets angry with anyone if they call him England. After that I told them how horrible my Britain is with cooking. Russia then tells me that his Britian is a wonderful cook. France makes fake choking sounds and we giggle. This goes on for a few more minutes until we hear someone move.

I look at the bed trying to hear the sounds. It sounds like bed sheets so I look away while giggling softly. I move to a more comfortable position before speaking more.

"Russia, what's your relationship with your Japan?" I ask. The room goes silent and the mood just saddens.

"My Japan hates me. I see his traps everywhere I go sometimes. He thinks I don't notice them when I do. His plans always fail anyway, making me feel safer. All I really want is to be friends with him, yet it's impossible to say hi and get a nice response," Russia sniffs as he moves to hide his face. He doesn't cry but he is breathing harder.

"I'll admit, I've never really liked my own Russia. He was always scary to me but not you. You haven't tried to scare the living daylights out of anyone yet," France answers. I think he just got up and moved over to Russia's side. I have no words. This is just the weirdest thing for France to do. My France would walk to the other side of of the room in relation to Russia. I just hum for a reply and turn away.

I hear more shuffling bed sheets and a loud thump.

"The bloody fuck was that!" Britain yelled, causing the others to stir. I await the chaos to ensue as everyone starts waking up. Except Italy, I still don't understand why he can sleep through any and everything. If it is my Italy.

"Romano! You wet the bed again didn't you." Spain pointed at Romano. Earning an angry look.

"No I did not! Just touch the damn bed or use your sensitive nose!," Romano yelled. I sigh, knowing that any intervention would spark more unrest with him. Then someone intervenes.

"We're all trying to sleep, just put this problem on the shelf!" Germany raised his voice. Prussia stares at the ceiling tired and unamused. He gets up and turns the light on.

I blink as I get use to seeing things again. As the abnormal whiteness subsides, I see a girl in our stuff. She's dressed in a brown cloak. She has a northern Italian curl. I look at the door and it's wide open. I should've heard her come in, especially the door. The girl looks stunned by the light and I take a chance. I grab her arm and then the rest, i'm unsure of.

The little girl is stronger than she looks. My guess is that she grew up with intense training. I just don't understand how she managed to get on a masters level at her age. I'm on the ground, looking at everyone's feet. The only person that sees what's going on is Canada. I watch as he frantically looks around for something to grab attention. That alone actually worked. Everyone started to watch him as he made weird arm motions. The moment his motions look like pointing they turned to me.

The girl slowly lets me go and backs away to the door. She has complementary red and green eyes. She smirks similarly to Prussia whilst holding my bag. She giggles as she makes a run for it. I won't let her flee without a chase. My journal is in that bag, making it my responsibility to get it back! I rush after her but I hit the wall perpendicular to the door. I stumble backwards before heading in the right direction. Prussia, Germany, and Britain follow behind me.

I forgot about the lights at the end of our dark hall. I need a way to protect my eyes. With how fast I'm moving, there's only one thing I can do. I put my bare arm over my eyes and hope I can keep up. Just as I covered my eyes I saw her take a left. I make the turn. I can't see nor hear her so I take a risky glance. I saw a gray silhouette make another left turn. I quickly judge how far she is and make the turn.

I run into the doors, falling down stairs again. Good thing pain isn't a real issue. I can feel the cool darkness of what I presume to be the first level basement. There's a stench of dried blood. I let my arm down and I see gray. I can tell that the room or hall is large, bigger than the normal halls. I take a few steps and hear the girl giggle. I also hear three unknown figures which grab my attention. I feel my hip for my katana before putting my arms up in a defensive position.

"Japan, you forgot your katana!" Britain stated, which was obvious. I squint at him as I try to look at my weapon. I grab out, take it and realize that the sheath isn't on. I loosely hold my katana towards the floor. What was once gray has turned black.

"Where are we?" Germany asks as he smells the halls. His eyes water from the overwhelming scent of rotting corpses and worn wood.

"We're in the basement. I woke up on this floor so I have an idea of where we are," Prussia happily whispers. He shakes a bag, making a soft noise before continuing, "Guys, the awesome Prussia remembered to take his bag! Just wait a moment." Prussia enthusiastically rummages his bag. With a click, a dull light turned on. A battlefield emerged before my eyes. Bodies and weapons littering the floorboards. The only thing that actually scared me was that one of the bodies were twitching. I stare at it before looking for the girl again. Who is somewhere within these halls.

"Those of you that don't have a weapon better take one here. You see that twitching body over there." Prussia points at the body I''m looking at, "That is a vampire zombie. I recommend cutting it's legs or decapitation. These things have a hard time staying down so stay on guard," Prussia finishes his recommendations. He then walks to the twitching body and cuts it's head clean off. It doesn't stop shaking.

I hear the girl's giggling as echos, I can't tell how near she is but I know she wants us to follow. We go around the small hall looking for useful things. Germany and Britain find themselves weapons and a few new herbs. Britain got excited when he found a purple herb. He just bags it without any explanation. After a bit more searching, I find more red and a single blue herb.

Prussia surveys us, keeping the area lit. I think about our only source of light. If we can get more flashlights and maybe a few sunglasses, this trip would be extremely beneficial, sadly none of the dead in this room have those needs. I walk to my next body and find nothing on it. I look around at everyone and take notes.

Britain has a wand, sword combo. Which seems fitting for him. He has displayed magic so I know it's a good choice for him. Then, I look at the short sword Germany has. It's clean and isn't rusted. I squint, as Prussia's light hits it, which hurts a lot. It's not too serious so I don't say anything. Then I look at Prussia's sword. It seems like it was crafted by a master. The sword is slightly curved, but not by much. I also note the style of the sword. I'm not familiar with it. My only guess is that it was made here.

I leave the body beside me to go to Prussia's side. Germany also follows. It takes a bit for Britain to stop playing with his wand, trying to make something come out of it. Without looking, suddenly a large sound comes from Britain's wand. I cover my ears as the sound echos in the hallways. Germany is worse off as he becomes nauseous. He uses a wall to support himself. Prussia winces and points his flashlight alarmed.

"Britain, what the fuck! Are you trying to kill us with sound? Because that's not cool to anyone!" He shouts. Instead of walking up to Britain he goes to the end of the hall-room and looks for the creatures. He gets his sword ready and glances at us. Germany and I walk to Prussia again with a shocked Britain following.

The girl laughs this time and I hear it from the left. Prussia points his light in that direction and we move. I think that as long as we stay together we'll be ok.


	11. Ch4 The Two Necklaces Part 2

Just as we moved the little girl poked her head out a hall. Spotting us, she laughs and runs down the hall she was in. We take a left following close behind. We follow her in circles as she keeps us in a specific area until she finally takes a left. I'm getting a sense that there's she may have a purpose for us. We came across three zombies which Prussia quickly kills off. After running around countless times, Prussia gets tired. I think it's a good idea to let the girl run. Either she'll get tired or lessen her chase. But this is all hope. We find a corner and camp there.

Germany rubs his eyes just before speaking, "Why are we chasing this girl again?"

"Because I have items of importance in my bag," I state. I need to get it back, even if she's teasing us. Everyone but myself are sitting down. I took the initiative to keep watch since I can see everything with our low light. I can even catch the little girl's eyes when she's in view. As I watch I listen to the conversation behind me.

"Germany, you don't look too well," Britain notices.

"The smells here burn my nose." Germany wipes his eyes again. Prussia pats his back.

"You'll be ok, just try to keep your nose on other things," Prussia says.

"I need an example."

"Let's see, you can keep track of our smells," he smiles. Germany just looks at him before trying it out. With a big breath he gags and coughs.

"I'm not tr-trying that again," he panted, hard. While all this happens, Britain takes one red, blue, and purple herb out of his bag. After doing a process I didn't see, he laughs successfully.

"Don't worry Germany, I've just made something that'll deafen your sense of smell! How do you like those senses!" Britain excitedly voiced.

"Is it safe?" Germany questions as Britain holds the small, purple pill-pellet. He also covers his ears.

"I know at least fifteen recipes without looking at my magical book!" he said smugly. He takes Germany's hand and places it there. Germany just keeps it in his hand, angering Britain with each passing millisecond.

"It's as safe as a puppy! Just swallow it." Britain shakes his hands in a what-is-wrong-just-do-it way. Germany gulps it down and prays. Soon after, he relaxes and slows his breathing. He takes a deep breath and smiles at the relief.

"I see it's working very well for you. Do you feel different?" Britain questions. He puts a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"I feel fine, but my surroundings feel weird. I feel strangely isolated,"Germany voices with concern.

"No need to worry, the effects will wear off."

"Britain, how long until it wears off?" Prussia asks. Britain's smug look fell to a smile. He looks at Germany and gives a small laugh.

"I… have no clue. If the ingredients were of good quality then it should last ten to thirty minutes," Britain answers as his voice fades to a whisper.

That is a huge range. Hopefully when Germany gets his nose back it can get use to the environment again. I sigh and look to the left halls. The girl is now sitting in the middle looking bored. She's playing with my bag's straps. Maybe if we stay a little longer she'll make our chase easier. I then start to think about everyone else. How is the rest of our group doing?

 _ **~Back In Their Group Room~**_

"Spain, do you know where the bathroom is ya bastard?" Romano asks, looking at the door. He couldn't stop pacing, thinking that this huge place will be like spain's all over again. He rubs against the wall before making another round.

Spain thinks about it a little. With a quick "ah~" he goes to the corner. He grins like an idiot as he looks through their stuff. Slowly, Spain begins to look concerned as he can't find their map of floor one. Getting up he walks to Russia.

"Hey, Russia. Do you know where our map is? I swear I saw it in out pile," Spain inquired. Russia just smiles and shakes his head no. Canada creeps next to Russia.

"The map was in Japan's bag. The little girl stole it," Canada states. Spain suddenly becomes the scaredest thing on Earth. He knows what he must do.

"My god! Romano, we're going to go out and get directions. I am _not_ having you pee in this room!" Span takes Romano's hand and runs out the door. The door slams shut.

Italy turns over in the bed, giving a silent "Ve~."

Canada and Russia stay quiet while France tries to attempt sleep again. France hisses in frustration.

 _ **~Back To Japan~**_

The girl walks towards us, allowing a nice look of her. She looks Italian. She's wearing a torn brown cloak and a half torn dress. Her arm has a scar on it. She walks by and goes down the halls to my right. We follow her. We keep going straight until we get to the end. She then sprints right, revealing a hall we've never seen.

We bolt a U-turn into a long hall. The little girl's hood falls off as she looks back. She now looks happy and increased her speed. She takes a right and a quick left. As we continue to follow, I find that many of the halls we passed were all dead ends. I start to worry because this girl has an extensive knowledge of the basement. The girl suddenly disappears before my very eyes, forcing everyone to stop.

When we got to a left or right situation we waited for the girl's giggling. She stays silent as the zombies to our right notice us. I see and hear them as I look right. There's an overwhelming horde of them. Prussia passes in front of me and runs left, I follow. We make sharp turns left and right and I worry that this could be a dead end. I'm scared at how fast the vampire zombies move. I glance back to see them tumble over themselves. It doesn't slow them down.

I run ahead of everyone and make two left turns. I see double doors and I can tell that they're going to go down. I open the doors wide and see a metal board shaped thing on a step. When everyone ran down the stairs, I closed the doors behind me and ran the board through the door handles. I walk down stairs as the scratches and gurgle sounds push the non-budging doors. I sigh and calm myself.

I hear catching and the sound of someone vomiting. I see from the stairs Germany hunched over and crying. I take a glance at his eyes, the golden ring in his eyes seem confused. Growing and then shrinking. I think that if he continues and there's another life threatening situation, we would be in the most danger. I also think his sense of smell has returned. I rub my own eyes at the thick air.

"West, I-I think you should stay here," Prussia says. He just stares as Britain gives him half of the only purple herb. Germany just smells it, revealing his state of mind.

"That's a good idea. I'll stay here with him. The smells here are too strong on his senses and he'll likely have animalistic behaviours if anything else happens. One good scare or bad experience could doom us," Britain proposes and explains. I nod and go to Prussia's side. Germany is now playing with the plant like it's a cat toy. I tap Prussia's shoulder to knock him out of his sad trance. We walk in the opposite direction, leaving the two alone.

We take a left and another left, not waiting for the giggles. We walk straight into the silence. The only things I hear our our breaths and shoes on the worn, rotting floors. When we get to the end we take another left. Prussia pats my back. I think he's trying to comfort himself with this strange peace as we turn. We see the little girl standing at the end. She smirks and waves the bag around. She then spins it in circles mocking us.

The girl laughs loudly and walks a little towards us. She slugs the bag over her shoulder and stares at us. She then looks confused. With a quick glance backward, she becomes very afraid. She actually looks unsure how to feel, walking to us. In the girl's hand is a nicely decorated plate of china. Using her left hand, she chucks it towards us. I dodge in time before the china shatters. It's sound echos in the halls. But it isn't the only thing I hear.

A large growl resonates behind the little girl. She walks by us and drops my bag, After that she runs. She runs like her very existence depends on it. I watch as she goes away. I pick up my bag and then I'm jerked by Prussia.

"Run, Run!" Prussia yells, pointing in the direction we just came from. He holds my hand as the creature chases us. I take a peek, finding a werewolf, foaming at the mouth. If I know anything, I know that that thing has rabies. I don't even think as I pick Prussia up into my arms and run faster. I run past where Germany and Britain are. I don't have them on my mind as I run for my life. Similar to the situation when Germany transformed, I ran around. After awhile I spotted a small door on my right multiple times. It's small, which would require us to crawl but I don't care. My second run around I drop Prussia next to the little door and try to open it. It won't budge and, and…

Prussia pushes me aside as he digs in his bag. He takes out a silver, bloodied key and unlocks the door. I push him in before getting in myself. I close the door and scoot away as it shakes. Prussia and I stare as we wait for it to leave. From bangs to scratches to loud echoing barks, it can't get in. Prussia nervously laughs. I pant at the door, holding my ears. Along the horrible sound I smell something putrid.

After around five minutes, the werewolf calmed down. We hear it's paw-steps pat around until it stops. Thinking it's gone, I grab the doorknob and try to push the door open. It won't necessarily open. I can open it a smudge and fur covers the edges. I close the door and rub my face.

"Prussia, we're stuck here," I sigh.

"What! But the guys…"

"They'll be fine. I think the werewolf is resting at the door."

"...What now?" Prussia questions. I don't know myself. My arms hurt from this room's walls. I actually think that this may be a passage. If this small space is a passage then it may be an escape route. I turn my head around to look behind Prussia. I can't see anything behind him.

"Um, is there space behind you?" He takes a look.

"Yes."

"Let's crawl in that direction. Considering how small this place is, there may be something here." We both try to turn around in our spots. When Prussia finally turns around we crawl on.

It doesn't take long to get more space. We're now in a small room that has an old corpse, sitting in a corner. Prussia's dimming light points in its direction. The body is mostly bones, it seems untouched. I'm not sure if it's completely dead. With my katana, I slice the head off in case it was a deceased vampire. The abnormally orange hair covers the half rotten skull as it stops. I look at Prussia.

"Prussia, I think we should check this body. There may be something useful," I request. In return I got an approving nod.

"Let me search it, I feel like we're going to find something," he says. I step aside and watch him poke and prod the body. He first checks the bag hidden from my view. Picking it up and rummaging through, he finds batteries and two more flashlights. He tests one of them and tosses it to me. It seems dimmer than Prussia's flashlight. He digs into the bag again and retrieves a pair of sunglasses. He tosses it to me but I couldn't catch it. I put the small flashlight into my jean pocket before looking for the glasses.

After retrieving my glasses I turn around to see a purple and silver necklace in Prussia's hands. The crystal has a weird, abnormal fox shape. I walk closer for a better look. It's still around the corpse's neck. The silver chain is very long, so it must of been hidden under its clothes. Prussia stares absentmindedly at the crystal as he takes it off the body. He then squints.

"Do you think that Italy would like this?" Prussia legitimately asks. I look at him like a brother who just got randomly slapped.

"Why are you asking me this?" I question.

"This necklace looks handsomely awesome. I think it would look great on him," he smiles and looks at me. I know I look confused from the way he looks at me.

"You know I like Italy. You and Hungry are the only people who know I love him," He continues unsure. He wasn't awake to overhear my conversation between France and Russia. I know that he doesn't know about the possibility at all. It actually gives me more evidence then I need. He seems to see a loving relationship with Italy. The real question right now is whether I should break his heart now or not.

"Prussia…"

"Japan?"

"This needs to be said. I didn't know you liked Italy in that way."

"How couldn't you know? I talk to you every Wednesday to talk about him."

"That may be true from where you came from. I'm not your Japan," I carefully enunciated. I watch his expressions change before he laughs.

"Not my Japan? Ok, say something that only _my_ Japan would know," Prussia mockingly says back. He's still recovering from our scare. It's a joke to him, I need to make this serious. Hm…

"Give me a subject," I request.

"Tell me what you think of Grease," he smiles. My own thoughts on Grease. He likes cats and he can be fun to hang out with, but I think I need something more. Like how obsessed he is with cats. Maybe that'll do it.

"Grease is an obsessed cat lover that needs serious professional help. Can you believe that…" I ramble on. I don't really stop myself in hopes that it'll work. I stop paying attention to Prussia's face. Prussia's expressions are a confusion-lost mix. He doesn't understand how Japan could say such things about the man he loves. He puts the flashlight into his other hand. Prussia puts his left hand on Japan's forehead.

"You're ok right? You love that 'Big loveable kitten' right?" questioned Prussia worriedly. I shut my mouth, letting him calm down on his own. I look at his concern as he settles down.

"How could you say that about him? You love him…"

"Where I'm from, he is just a friend. Clearly, I'm not your Japan," I state. He seems more worried than necessary. I don't think he's trying to be dramatic.

"So, that Italy… Isn't my Italy?" Prussia puts his hands on my shoulders. I jump because it was a quick action.

"Prussia, I'm uncomfortable." He lets go and hugs himself. I watch him massage his right arm. He breathes slowly to calm himself.

"Do I kn-know anyone else he-here?" He asks, clearly on the verge of crying. I think my options over before giving an answer.

"No, I don't think we know each other like back home, _our_ homes. But, I believe that we should treat everyone the way we know them. Germany, Russia, Italy, we need to keep everyone comfortable until everyone's together," I assert. His expression doesn't change. I watch him sit down, away from the corpse. Allowing him time and space.

I think over what I've heard and our current situation...


	12. Ch4 The Two Necklaces Part 3

**A/N: This is a very _bloody_ good chapter. I'll leave that as a warning.**

I think over what I've heard and our current situation. I lick my lips, wondering how long we'll be here. Rubbing my face I groan at Prussia's new state. Looking over, he's in a small ball. Taking long, slow sobs. It's distracting my thinking. I walk away to crawl back to the little door.

After a few knocks, the werewolf growls. It's not enthusiastic to move, so I return to the little room. I take another look at Prussia before ignoring him altogether. Back home this would be the best action, I don't doubt it working. With what everything looks like there seems to be nothing. I kind of like it, it makes me want to meditate and think. I sit in the middle of the room and try to think about what's going on. I smile as Prussia's crying has stopped except for a few sniffs. After who knows how long, I finally feel a bit peaceful. I relax and take calming breaths.

I focus on what's going on. We're stuck in a small room. There's a werewolf outside the door. We're stuck here until the werewolf moves. Based on how Prussia found the necklace, he didn't find a door. The lifeless corpse is leaning to it's right. What else should I think of? That little girl, I still can't wrap my head around her reasons. Why did she want us down here? Other than fun, what else was she after? She clearly isn't a safe person to reason with. I blank out for a moment, I feel like there's someone else… Germany. Germany and Britain.

Germany and Britain should still be in there spot. If not, then they must of found a safe place. I hope they're safe. Due to my actions they followed, so it is my fault they're down here. I should apologize accordingly when we are back in our group room.

I continue to have thoughts, mostly about the strange girl and her motives. I still draw a blank to anything other than fun. Playing with us, that's all she wanted. I lick my lips again. The girl must have parents somewhere. I should probably find her parents. I can make it a task. Speaking of tasks, I have my journal back.

Getting out of my meditative state, I get my bag. With my right hand I feel the interesting cover. I then push the bag to the right. With a calm smile, I can finally do what I've been meaning to do. I wrote about the moment I woke up here to now, who I've talked to, and the differences between the people I know and the ones here. I also write down my opinions and assumptions about this place. While writing, the werewolf left, neither of us heard a thing. I also began to feel something. I didn't pay attention at first until I recognized it.

The _feeling_ came back. I don't know how long I've been without blood exactly. I don't even know if I had enough. Is werewolf blood more filling than a human's? I would love to test things out, but not now. Not when the only source of blood is Prussia. I put my journal down to take a glance. Prussia's playing with one of his red herbs. Trying to imitate a cat toy. Unsure of what I could do to him, I speak up.

"Prussia, I'm hungry," I warn. Watching his bored and unamused face look at me. I don't think he saw a warning.

"Look, I'm hungry too but we're stuck here," he replies. The quick message wasn't heard.

"You understand that I'm a vampire, right?" I question. He was reluctant to accept what was going on. I can see why he wouldn't know much.

"I think you're a vampire. I also believe that you wouldn't bite me randomly," Prussia answers with a smile. I think he's no longer bored, he listens better when he isn't.

"I would like to not bite you, but I lack knowledge about myself. I've only feed once and I worry that I could kill you," I addressed. Prussia doesn't look too fazed. He's actually happy. It's just very confusing.

"I'm a nation, _how_ could you kill me? I mean, ja I'll have blood loss but I'll get better with time," Prussia smiles, clueless to what's going on. There's been enough evidence that shows that we're no longer nations. Germany and Spain's arms are still in bandages. Calculating how long it's been, they should've healed the moment we received our group room.

I'm starting to smell blood again. Concealed blood in flesh. I don't want to use Prussia's lack of knowledge. I need to somehow delay my _feeling._ I stand up and start pacing, restless, there needs to be a way to calm down. I say what I think, to distract my mind.

"I-I don't think we're nation's here. Germany and Spain's arms should be healed n-now," I say, slightly panting. Prussia looks worried for his safety, I'm glad. I can also hear his heart now. It's weird how I like and dislike the sound of it. The quickening sound. The beating telling me he's alive…

Stop it! I need to keep talking. I need to keep verbally talking or his blood will get to me.

"I, uh, I apologize in ad-advance if I hurt you," I carefully enunciate my words. Trying to control myself. I bite my lip, wanting this _feeling_ to go away. I smell his concealed blood again. I want it. I look at the man every time I pass and I feel bad for it. I remember the wonderful feelings I felt when I bit the other person. I want it again. I watch the man take out an apple. He then rubs the rotten thing around his neck and wrists. I can't tell if he's trying to say something. I'm hungry, I don't want to wait. With a quick ping of my humanity, I walk into a corner. I watch as the pray in front of me stands and defends itself with a rotten apple.

I don't like how the apple is covering my targets wrists and neck. It smells horrid, making the good blood smell bad. I'm smarter than that, the blood is still good, edible. I stare at it's figure as it moves around the room. I can tell my prey refuses to hurt me. I like my odds. Even if it's blood isn't the best, It's all there is. Taking a stand, I take a step forward. With it, letting what humanity I have vanish, as I embrace my hunger, and receive my delicious reward.

I stay perfectly still, watching my prey walk backwards. It's blood racing, It's beating heart taunting me. I focus on it's legs and upper arms, ignoring the questions my prey gives. I open my mouth to reveal my erect fangs. It prey backs away. Cringing, I give a small hiss. With a few small steps forward it backs away. I move to the side, he moves parallel. Copying my movements, which is perfect. I take quick looks at the corpse as I hiss, distracting my pray. It's hand waves the apple, attempting something that doesn't work. After moving and toying with my food I get it in a wonderful position.

With a fake lunge, my pray trips backwards on the corpse. I instantly jump on him as he tries to get up. I open my mouth wide and hiss some more as it fights back. Grabbing it's clothes, I try to rip open the upper arm area of the shirt. A wonderful place to bite. I'm finding it hard to fight against it's struggling. It seems stronger than it looks. With a random sharp pain to my back, my prey gets my throat. This causes it to push me to the side and get on top of me. I claw its sides. Then I start to smell blood.

The smell is sweet, exotically sweet. I want it. The blood smells better than the blood on my hands. With a burst of strength, I push the human off me. With my extreme speed I crawl into the small door. With a push I'm free from the putrid smells of the tiny room. I smell the air as the fresh blood comes from somewhere. I walk a few steps forward, finding the scent strongest straight ahead. Just as Prussia crawls out of the door I run for my new, easier prey.

I keep tripping but it doesn't discourage me, The halls slightly blur as I let my nose direct my direction. I take a right. On the ground, a large werewolf, with it's neck slit wide, is dead on the ground. I stop a moment to inspect, I kneel at the head. Sniffing the throat, I instantly tell that this isn't the blood I want. It's diseased and old, not young and exotic. I hear noises, young whines that may be my prey. I stand up and take the last right.

I look around the floor and I see vertebrates, pieces of a small spine. They each smell of the blood I want. I can hear a little speedy heartbeat at the end of this hall. I take a look left and I see a small flashlight, flickering on a child. It gives me light which reveals who my prey is.

The girl's back is mutilated, but doesn't seem to be bleeding. I get closer to see an extremely transparent green and red magic thing keeping her back together. I step in a pool of blood, alerting my presence to her. I watch as I see the familiar red and green eyes stare back. I keep slowly walking to the child, somewhat entranced by her blood. The child keeps pushing itself into the wall. Whining with each push. I see dried tears but I don't care.

At the end of the hall, I put a hand on her shoulder. She lets me, clearly giving up life at this moment. I like how easy it is. I grab her hips so I can smell her bloody back. By how it smells I can tell the blood's not diseased by the werewolf. I touch her back to feel a sharp pain. The weird magic protects her from the blood loss. Almost as if she could live.

I turn the girl around so the magic wouldn't interfere. I hold her by the hair as I check for a nice spot. She stops her whines as I sniff for an artery, When I think i'm certain I bite, the blood slightly escaping. I blissfully drink as the wonderful feelings come back, the reward. The girl's becoming limp, so I began to hold her. When the blood in the artery stops giving, I take my fangs out. I then drop the dead girl to the floor. I feel so good, I sit on a dry spot near her body as the _feeling_ disappears. I look to my right and I see Prussia, staring. I don't understand the look in his eyes but I know he's not food anymore. As I relax, I start to think about why Prussia's looking at me like that.

The werewolf is dead. Britain and Germany should be alive. I still don't understand. I watch his stable light illuminates the whole dead end. I let my blood high pass as Prussia walks around the blood pools and bits of spine. Searching for something. As I watch, I began to understand why.


	13. Ch4 The Two Necklaces Part 4

As I watch Prussia, I see fear. His feet are silent and he's watching where he steps. I automatically look to the girl I fed from. Did he watch me? It nerves me to think of it, to be watched while I enjoy myself. I can't do anything about it, so I continue watching. I can feel my high go away. I take a moment to think about what's going on.

Why do I think that what I did was ok? The good feelings are gone, and with each moment I remember my humanity. What I did wasn't ok. What I almost did to Prussia wasn't ok either. Using the wall, I get up. This causes Prussia to stop, frozen in place. I look down, ashamed of what I've done. Seeing the blood on my hands and stains on my white shirt remind me of what I've done. I can't take the girl's life back. Looking up to Prussia, I walk up to him and traditionally apologize.

"Prussia, I'm sorry for what you may have seen," I apologize. I wait for an answer.

"It's um...It's fine, you didn't kill me and I'm happy for that," Prussia answers. Clearly still not moving on from the recent experiences. I stand straight, thinking of what we could do now. Going to Germany and Britain is a good idea, _**But searching the girl's body for something useful is good too.**_ That is a good idea. Did I think that? I wait a bit before discarding that question. I am the only one who can think in my head, making it a silly question.

"Prussia, do you think we should search the girl? She may have something useful," I propose. Prussia gives a quick 'sure' before walking to the girl's body.

"Do you want to check it? I, checked the last boddy, so…"

"Sure," I cut off. Keeling down, I find a bloody knife under her head. She must of dropped it after becoming weak. Taking the knife, I put it beside me. I peek at Prussia behind me, focusing his light on the body. I soon see a strange black thing around the girl's neck. Ignoring my bite marks I grab black thing and take it off the girl. It turns out to be a necklace.

The necklace thin, black chain is very dull with our current light. Lifting it up, I put my other hand on the small vial. The small vial has a small, red, twisted crystal inside. I sense something from it, like I should put it on. Instead I put it in my jean pocket. I think Britain should check it before doing anything. Continuing my search, I find a small bag. I don't attempt to take it off. Feeling my hand around there seems to be a lot of papers. Taking everything out, they're placed on a dry spot near by.

There are tons of red and purple herbs. Among the pile were seven pieces of folded paper. Prussia takes a folded paper and inspects it. I take the other folded one. Opening mines, it looks like a map. It doesn't look like the first floor map. Folding it up, I check another fold paper. Looking through them all, they're all maps. They aren't labeled in the slightest, no legends, no names. Prussia puts them in my bag, which he's carrying. He also splits the herbs in half, putting them in our bags. Prussia does a quick check before standing up.

"I think that's everything," he states, dusting his hands off.

"Alright, can I have my bag back?" I stick out my left arm and I receive my bag. After adjusting the strap I take out my flashlight. With a click we walk away.

 _ **~Back in The Group Room~**_

"They're taking a long time, eh," Canada wondered aloud. Looking at the door, wondering where Spain, Romano, and the other group went. He then feels a presence behind him and he quickly turns around. Russia, staring innocently and still sniffing Canada. This didn't seem like a problem at first until France did it too. France is near Italy, who's still asleep.

"Could you stop please," Canada asked. Russia walked away and curled into a ball.

France is jealous and hungry. He couldn't help but smell Italy's sweet blood. Trying very hard _not_ to just bite. There is another blood smell coming from Canada, but he still has humanity with him. Quickly, France walks to the door and leans near it. Running both hands through his hair he hisses. Russia also hisses, causing Canada to jump.

Canada, fed up with the silent, weird behavior walks to the corner of their group stuff. With a bit of searching and some thought, he decides to look through the bag Flicks left. Opening the bag, he sees a few small vials of red liquids. Taking one, he sees that they have weird, soft corks. They look like tan foam ear buds. While inspecting, Russia takes it from Canada's hand…

 _ **~Back With Japan~**_

We walk all the way back to Britain. The entire trip was sleeping with words. I felt like an important thing was missing. Something that could be dangerous if untreated. Like the claw marks I gave Prussia. When we got to Britain I could only stare.

Beaten and tired, Britain's on the ground taking a nap. Germany, asleep in a ball against his side. Prussia is the first one to break the trance. He shakes Britain's tousled hair, causing him to just hug onto Germany. Prussia, impatient, slaps Britain across the face. This bares no results. I see him glance at the scratches I've made and I can see the urgency. I know what I could do and I must. I walk close to Britain's ear and hiss. Slowly, I make an audible sound. Not just any sound. My voice acting skills will help me by sounding like America.

My imagined setting is sometime around Halloween. Knowing the two well, they fight for who's scariest often. Even when it isn't the holiday in Britain or America, they still try. Britain has helped with healing before and may help Prussia's dry wounds.

"Hehe… yo, dude, wake up." Britain doesn't move.

"It'll be Halloween soon, like, in a month. I've already started my plans." Britain squints.

"So, I've received help from both Austria and Japan for this year," I say with enthusiasm. Making myself sound loud in his ear. I hear Britain growl something, making no sense with his words.

"With my awesome mix of Austrian and Japanese horrors, I'll win this year!" I excitedly whisper. I hear Prussia snickering behind me. I think that might help a bit.

"Ameri...you arse. You won't wi-win." Britain nuzzles into Germany, Prussia laughs. This is going better than I expected.

"And you know what? For the french visitors, I'll display your scones. I hear they fear British cooking for some reason-"

"The fuck you say!" Britain yelled, grabbing my shirt. I stay still as he slightly shakes me. Prussia laughs until his sides literally hurt. Germany also wakes up, his eyes normal. Britain lifts me up, taking a while to realize it's me. He takes a moment to look before tilting his head.

"What happened Japan? You have a trail of blood on your face," he mentions. I touch my mouth and explain why.

"Prussia and I got trapped in a room. I soon became hungry and attacked Prussia. -looks at Prussia's sides- When I smelled someone better, I ran from the room and had my meal," I explain. Britain let's go and then helps Germany up. Germany has little to no idea what happened but he smells blood.

"Prussia, why do I smell blood?" Germany inquired. Prussia looks at his sides.

"This is the Japan attacked me part. I need it cleaned and bandaged up," Prussia exclaims, taking a step on the stairs. Prussia seems abnormally happy. If he's like my own Prussia, he's trying to distract himself in front of other people. I see this especially in front of Germany. We follow Prussia.

After checking the door, he takes out his sword. The zombies are still there. There shouldn't be as many as before. I check for my katana, finding it not on me. I look up and I see it on Prussia's belt. I wasn't able to take my weapon when Prussia takes out the board and opens the doors. How long we'll be able to fight, I'm unsure. I'm certain we'll get out, we'll just be lost for a while.

 _ **~With Spain and Romano~**_

They have finally found the bathroom! After probably three hours of rejections, they go to the Help Center. The kind Pictonian receptionist tells them where to go. This gives the two relief and knowledge of where the bathrooms are. Spain is crying, simply because Romano can go to the bathroom.

 _ **~Back With Japan, Now in The Battlefield Hall thirty Minutes Later~**_

We're extremely close, I put my sunglasses on before slicing another zombie down. Why was the whole place swarming with them? There were a lot less the last time we were here. I hear a loud boom behind me as Britain uses his wand. Which sends three-fourths of the hoard away. We make a run for the stairs.

Once out, Britain closes the doors. We all phant and make a direct walk to our room. We're all panting, I even panted.

When we get to our room's door, Romano and Spain appear, sniffing the air. They look at us disgusted.

"We'll explain later," Britain huffs, tired. Germany opens our door and the sounds of France moaning and Russia hissing escapes. Did...did they kill Canoday?

Canada runs out of the room and slams it shut. Unsure of why the two people were acting so strange. He originally thought he could contain the two people, until Russia rejected his vial. He looks traumatized as he trembles behind Britain. We all just stare at each him, clearly not in the mood for anything, especially Prussia.

"Canada, what happened?" Britain questions alarmed. He turns around to hug him.

"A-a-afte-er a while th-they got hungry. So I-I chec-ecked the bag Flicks-s left. They ha-ave blood in them…" Canada stops talking as Russia bangs on the door. I look around and Prussia's mood catches my eye. He keeps eyeing the door, fearful of something. But I can also see the stress from today's adventure turn into something. I walk to Germany's side, away from our door.

Like a mouse trap, Prussia went off. He walks to the door and quickly opens it. Russia, stunned at how easily he should of opened the door, stares at Prussia. With a decent source of light I get an idea about how I acted. I stay where I am as Prussia explodes with his stresses. He yells about how we might not know each other, about how horrible today has been, he even states his concerns and love for Italy. Russia just stares until something astonishing happens.

"...I will return home! I'll get back to my Italy and brother! And you know what? A hungry vampire isn't going to stop me!" With that, Prussia quickly knocks Russia to the floor. After, he jogs into the room. He returns with the blood vials and forcibly attaches two vials to Russia's fangs. Throughout this entire time, no one moved. Canada even stopped crying at how daring and stupid Prussia acted.

With tears in his eyes, Prussia leans on the door. Taking his time to breathe. We all wait. Soon the sound of France's moaning stops. He walks out and quickly walks back inside the moment Prussia glanced at him. A minute or two pass an Prussia stands upright.

"I'm...just stressed. I need a moment," sighed Prussia as he walks into our room. I walk back to the doors to watch him. He takes a moment and sits next to Italy. Miraculously, Italy wakes up, causing Prussia to sadly smile.

"Ew! Prussia, you smell disgusting," Italy whines grogley. Prussia simply lets a laugh slip, trying to hide his feelings.

"Hey, Italy, how was your sleep?"

"It was fine, I had a wonderful dream about pasta. So, where were you? You smell horrible."

"The awesome me went into the basements with Germany, Japan, and Britain. We kinda just got back. Did you wake up at all?" Prussia smiled, becoming more genuine.

"No. But can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Where's the bathroom? I need to go," Italy says. Prussia thinks for a moment before getting alarmed.

"Does anybody know where the bathroom is!" Prussia yells. Romano walks into the room.

"Spain and I found it ya bastard. We'll walk you there. They also have showers since you smell like you need them," Romano shouted as he quickly walks away. He also walks ahead and doesn't wait. I began to follow when I feel a chill. _**I should close the door and catch up to them.**_ I wait for a moment before agreeing to myself. I close the door. I notice Russia waking up, so I wait for him. I try to speed the process by letting him lean on my shoulders. We slowly walk to the second hall. I see Germany enter, giving me a clear idea of where to go.

Stepping into the bathroom, I find a secluded shower stall in the far corner. I feel glad to finally sanitize myself with hot water. Letting Russia go, I make a run to the shower. The moment I'm hidden from anyone's view, I get myself ready for a long awaited shower.


	14. Ch5 The Letter Part 1

_**During Prussia's time last chapter, he was not really feeling the awesome. He has Japan's words swimming in his head, trying to deny them. He's in pain from Japan's scratches, believing in Japan's words. With everything that has happened, he can't ignore anything. Not even the dried blood going down the shower drain. As the burning pain at his sides become ignorable he thinks of the stupid things he said to Russia. Those thoughts make him uncomfortable. But that's not the only uncomfortable thing. His thoughts keep going to the necklace he picked up. The one that has a strange calling attached to it.**_

Turning off my stall shower head I push aside my thoughts. I'm getting a headache from thinking about the basement and Russia. Taking a deep breath I open my stall and walk into the hot mist. The humidity gave more warmth then I had the first time I woke up. Looking around, I find a large, broken mirror. Walking to It, I turn right. My scab is still there, black and red. Same with the other side. Sighing, I look around for a towel. A shower head turns off while I search.

Checking the sinks, I don't know what I'm feeling but I just got scared. Turning around I see Russia. I give a little squeak-squawk sound as I look up. His red eyes just stare as the only sounds in the room were showers. I hug myself, awaiting some kind of scolding. Instead he gives me a smile. It's pretty silent until another shower head goes off.

Britain steps out of his stall, glistening in the bright artificial lights. I look pass Russia to give a look. An opportunity arises and I walk around and away from Russia's staring match. Britain looks around, probably looking for his own towel.

"Prussia, have you seen any towels?" he asks.

"Nope," I frown, taking a look around myself. What am I thinking? I know that this place isn't a hotel but seriously, there should be towels. I groan at my impending doom, the thought of everyone being nude. We'll have to air dry before wearing our used clothes. Britain himself sighs.

"We have a problem on our hands."

"Yes we do."

"And you'll be the one to announce it." I look at him. Which one? The fact that everyone has hot abs or that there are…nope. Not thinking of it now. We just need to know about the towels. Yes, nothing but towels. I walk to the middle of the spacious room.

"Guys! Hey! There are no towels, I repeat. No towels," I yell, gaining multiple groans and sounds of annoyance. Except France, he's making the most happiest noises of all. Which scares me because I can feel him bouncing in his stall. But then there're the sounds Japan's making. I don't even know what it sounds like. It's some cross between a dying cat in heat and a crying bear. I stare at Japan's stall, which is a big mistake.

France's stall flies open! In only a few seconds, he almost hits me at full vampire force. Luckily he misses and hits the wall. Almost hitting a mirror too. Turning around I began to laugh, gaining a glare from France and Britain. Russia laughs along, which I think causes two more showers to stop.

Another shower opens! The next person out punches on my back, causing me to fall. The laughing man on my back is Spain, and I'm not happy. He's now hugging me. Causing my sides to burn as he constricts me.

"Spain! Get off me!" I breathed, struggling. I need help as unawesome as it is. I need France, who's looking down upon us. When the chance opens I stare at him. With my right arm I make grabbing motions.

"I… I need help. Get Spain off me!" I plea. France laughs like he didn't even hit the wall. Isn't he in some kind of pain? Whatever, as long as he helps me. I'll ask vampire and werewolf questions later. I keep trying to attract France. It's not really working until a small puddle of blood becomes noticeable. Britain sees the blood too, prompting him to his bag. Alarmed, France comes over and attempts to peel Spain off me. Another person assists him, but I don't know who.

Freedom, after around five minutes of frustration. Yes, I have my awesome lungs back! I stay on the ground to breathe, smiling. As I relax, I hear everyone's footsteps. I guess everyone's out of their stall. I have another headache which I ignore.

"So...are you alright?" Germany questions. I simply give him a thumbs up. I stretch but instantly stop myself as my sides burn like fire. Subconsciously I touch them, just to see how much I'm bleeding. Looking at my hands, they aren't covered in too much blood…

"Stay still!" Britain calls from his bag. I turn to see him bolting at me. And then without warning he clamps his hands on my wounds, covered in a dark red sludge. At first it felt nice. A very warm sensation, causing me to relax. I'm guessing that this stuff is supposed to heal me. But I wonder why Britain isn't using his magic for this. He could heal those other people and us when we were in the basement. Actually, why didn't he heal my deep wounds in the basement? The only things that got healed were scrapes and sudden claw marks. Whatever the reason, I like the warmth of the red sludge. I can feel it doing it's job as it sinks in. Britain lets go of my sides and takes a step back. A delighted smile stares at me. Thinking that the red stuff is going to awesomely heal in the way it is, I move a little.

"Stop moving," Britain demands. I do as he says as I feel stiff. Watching Britain's face, his smile turns into a smug smirk. A weird discomfort is at my sides. I take a look and I find the stuff turning into some type of gelatin. I'm becoming unsure if this red stuff is supposed to help me.

"Britain, what's going on?" I question. He lights up as my sides sting.

"The stuff I put on your sides is called Red Herb Fire Mush. I took five red herbs and water and mixed it with my hands. I slowly fed it fire magic as the water dissolved the wheat-like plant. What should be happening at the moment is the fire aspect beginning. The herb itself makes a warm feeling while the fire aspect disinfects and attaches to your wound. Which will feel like your sides are burning. Australia describes it as a torture with fire ants that were instructed to bite the wound and nothing but the wound." Britain, that's some scary, unawesome shit. The stuff's burning my sides now. I hug myself.

"Tell me, why the fuck you didn't tell me this earlier? Also, why aren't you using just magic? Your magic sometimes feels awesome," I angrily question. Britain puts his hands on his hips.

"I'm tired and hungry. Also, healing magic alone can't heal an old wound. Not only that but you'll gain scars, like Germany's arm."

"What?" Germany whispered.

"Your arm won't heal like it normally does. It took awhile, but I've figured it out. We no longer heal as nations." Like I haven't heard that before. Oh, God my sides burn! I keep a fake composure as I listen to everyone's reactions.

"That makes sense," France says aloud.

"But we'll still be able to heal, right?" Germany questions, rubbing his right unbound arm. I take a look, ignoring the fire ant torture. Britain looks at him like he's kidding.

"We can still heal, it's just changed to match our race. Vampires can't scar, werewolves heal faster than humans, and humans are human. It's simple, really," he states to Germany. Italy walks to Germany's arm and takes a look. He whispers about the three marks on his arm. Germany whispers in response which causes Italy to 'Ve' happily. I aww as my sides feel like rusty knives are slicing away. I let a tear or two out.

"Prussia, your body's skin is doing something. Are you ok?" Russia asks, getting closer to me. I look at him.

"I'm f-fine," I answer, hiding my pain.

"Your body's turning pink. It's so strange because your white skin isn't as white as before," He chirped, smiling at me. France laughs and I can tell what's coming. Romano walks to where Japan is and keeps an eye on us like a hawk. Italy follows him.

"Russia, do you know the name of what his body's doing?" France suggestively asks. I don't need a sex joke, they're getting old on your tongue Mr. Fancy. I squint at him and shake my head no.

"No, I don't know. What's the name?"

"This is what I call a sex flush!" France sings. He walks to me and pokes my face. I try to bite his finger.

"Shut up!" I bite again. He just keeps laughing. Russia on the other hand seems embarrassed. He walks away. I sigh and give in to temptation. I stop hugging myself and touch my sides. Taking a glance, I walk to the mirrors. What I see… are scars. I scared? Britain said I would but...I didn't think they would be this noticeable. I run a hand over them, feeling the groves. Italy comes up beside me, curious and worried.

"Are you ok?" Italy asked. I stop touching my sides and pay attention.

"I'm...alright. There's nothing to worry about," I smile. The one thing I don't like seeing is a worried Italy. He smiles, gives a 'Ve' and hops back to Romano. I take a breath and find that the pain is gone. With relief I give a hum. I take a look at what everyone's doing.

Italy and Romano are standing and having a conversation. They're whispering but I think Germany can hear it. Germany's standing at a sink, arms crossed, and staring intently at Romano. I walk to Britain, whose starting at France. They're both exchanging silent words. I walk by the to see Russia and...Canada. Yep, that's the guy's name. The awesome maple person. The two seem to be getting along. I really don't know what to do. We're all here, we're safe, what should we do? I'll ask my awesome brother. He normally has an idea when there seems like nothing. _**I could look at that necklace beforehand. Maybe I should give it to Italy now.**_ Oh! I love my awesome thinking!

I briskly walk to the clothes pile and find my bag. kneeling, I take out the wonderful necklace and take a look. It's nice and purple, and shiny. I can't wait! But I stop myself from getting up. This is my Italy. It has to be my Italy. What Japan said is wrong until there's proof, so, this awesome Italy is the one and only! I have a skip in my step as I walk to them.

"Hello, Italy," I grin.

"Hello to you too!" Italy smiles. Romano's attention is now on me and me alone.

"Italy, while down in the basement I found a beautiful necklace. Would you like to try it?

"No thank you." What? You like trying things, why not the necklace?

"But it looks nice, why not?"

"I personally believe you should give that to a pretty girl." Italy, why you do this! Come on!

"We haven't seen too many women around. Come on, try it on."

"Oh, Oh! Better idea!" He takes the long, silver chain and unclips it. He does something to it before putting the tight rings of chain over my head. He then finishes it off by clipping it together. I feel the necklace, hanging like it has two chains attached to it. It's not too tight, giving space for my neck. I smirk and look up at the man I love.

"Wow! It looks awesome on you." He bounces. I giggle at the joy.

"Yes! It makes your red-ish eyes pop."

"Thanks Italy! I still think that it would look better on you."

"Well then, I'll prove you wrong!" Italy excitedly grabs my hand and walks me to the mirrors. He points out everything he says.

"See, the silver chain matches your hair. Then the purple gem, like I said, makes your eyes pop!" I find it nice to see Italy happy. _**I guess I can wear the necklace.**_ Italy giggles and walks to Germany. I watch him, just looking happy, down to the way that he walks. _**Now I just need to talk to Germany.**_

"Brother! We need to do something. What should we do?" I ask. He takes a moment, then that moment turned into a minute. He finally gets an idea.

"We could have a meeting. We don't really have a course of action for our situation. Considering that everyone's here, we can start one," Germany answers, still looking stern. I nod. It takes a while to round up everyone. But there's a problem. There's the challenge of getting Japan out of his stall.

"Come on Japan!" I encourage. I knock more lightly on his sall door.

"No."

"We're going to have a meeting, I would like to see your face."

"I can still speak here."

"I would rather see you in our oval."

"I would rather not see everyone butt nude." I internally yell at how stubborn he is. I sigh my frustration, knock again, and repeat. I just keep doing that until he comes out, if he comes out...


	15. Ch5 The Letter Part 2

I just keep doing that until he comes out, if he comes out. I then change it up by knocking again and again. When even that doesn't work I start tapping my head lightly on his stall. It's getting cold. I'm miserable as my headaches get worse, someone yawned, and I just want to go home.

"Come on Japan. You like group things, you find it a good thing right?" I whine. I stop hitting my head because it contributes to the headaches. Japan stays quiet. He may have inched himself into a corner. Giving up I walk over to the warm, naked people. I take an open spot next to my brother and start the meeting.

"Sadly, Japan won't join us in person. So we'll start the meeting without him-"

"Thank God! It's getting cold in here!" Romano complains. He shivers, causing the werewolves to as well. Germany bumps into me.

"I barely noticed. Is this normal?" France asked Britain.

"Vampires don't feel temperature like humans. They can sense heat with practice though," Britain yawned. That's cool, this can help us a lot. We could talk about experiences. Could I get an idea on what a hungry vampire could feel? I look at everyone and they all seem tired. Italy and Germany seem to be the most awake.

"Well that's nice to know. Maybe we should start this meeting with our experiences. It'll get us comfortable," I propose. I get another headache.

"I would rather talk about clothes. I'm no longer comfortable, I think I've been exposed for too long," Russia insisted.

"I agree with Russia," Britain agreed. Everyone agrees with Russia. I don't exactly know why, but sure.

"Alright, we can talk about clothes first. We can either search or buy our clothes. What do all of you say?" I agree, but I really want to know about everyone's experiences though. I want to know more about vampires and werewolves too. If everyone want's clothes first then that's what we'll talk about.

"We can always search for materials and make our own clothes," France suggests. Britain already saw this coming.

"France we're talking about right now. We can't just make clothes, we don't know where we can get the materials and supplies necessary," Britain responded harshly.

"We can always ask th-"

"Not everyone here is helpful," Britain interrupts.

"That's true. When Romano and I were searching for the bathrooms, most people ignored us or shooed us away. They did it harshly too, one man even growled at us," Spain confirmed. I guess a great deal of the people here can be assholes. France seems annoyed. He huffs and crosses his arms.

"We can do something like that later France. After we get settled," Italy reassures France. He gives him a pat on the back. I love how Italy can make a smile on my face.

"If asking is going to be a problem I could spank them until they comply," Russia smiles. My smile disappeared the moment he spoke.

"Russia, that's unnecessary," Germany responds. I have a really bad headache, it's making me dizzy. I think it's because I haven't really rested yet. I get a bit distracted.

"So, can we search for clothes or not?" Romano blurted.

"We can, It's just that Britain wants pre-made clothes," France answered, glaring at Britain. Britain doesn't take it too kindly but at least stays quiet about it.

"I wish we had clothes in our group room, not all women like me when I'm plain nude," Italy says. It feels like someone poked my chest really hard. I can only hope anyway, hope for a chance. Shut up! I need to stop thinking like this, the awesome me will get him. He'll be in my arms, someday. I hug myself as I start to shiver.

Spain starts to bounce, confusing everyone. He just has this look, like he's about to explode. Canada attempts to calm him by holding down his shoulders. He fails as Spain turns to Romano and starts shaking him.

"Romano, Romano, Romano! We have clothes, it took awhile, but I remember that he have clothes," Spain laughs. He keeps bouncing until he knocks himself and Romano to the floor. I hug my brother just in case. I know Spain can stay excited like this for hours. He can hug for hours too.

"Get off me!" Romano yells.

"That's right! Japan found clothes. He took out the entire wardrobe. It should have at most nine sets of clothes," Britain exclaimed. Russia gives a sigh of relief. He gives a single happy clap and the room goes silent. I hug my brother more tightly. Everyone slowly gets a hold of themselves as the silence drags on. Russia's confused but doesn't really mind. Spain gives some apologies before getting off Romano. He then helps him up. I relax, letting go of my brother. I notice that Italy ran to Germany's side, hugging his arm.

"Well, that's over. Let's get back on track. Who want's to get the clothes? Who will be the brave individual that'll retrieve our clothes nude?" I coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"I can," Germany responded instantly. This confuses me.

"You want to get our clothes? Don't you hate things that are nudey and fun?"

"You know I'm a nudist, everyone knows. Mostly because of Italy." Germany mumbled the last sentence. This...I didn't know. What Japan said in the basement can't be true. Germany just had another secret hobby. A hobby I never knew until now. Yes, my awesome thinking approves. I give myself a few seconds of time.

"Ok, you can go, but take Spain with you. He knows which bag it is," I approve.

"Danke. Come Spain!"

"See you all in a bit!" Spain waved as they both leave the room.

"Now that our clothes are somewhat covered, I think we should talk about experiences," I insist.

"That sounds like a good idea, and then we can talk about our room," Italy enthusiastically answered.

"I would rather talk about our room needs. Isn't that more important?" Romano suggests. Oh come on! Everyone practically went with Romano. I'm the leader, but of course that was Italy's idea. Italy's ideas are always awesome, I'll let it slide this time.

"What do we need exactly? How much should we get? Given that this place seems to have no way out, will we stay here for a long time?" Britain addresses. Wonderful valid points that I like. Everyone takes a moment to think. Now, we do need towels and food. We have a place that we should decorate. Well, not too much, it doesn't need to be luxurious…

"Oh! I have an idea." Italy bounces with his hand up.

"Lay it for us Italy," I say.

"We need a fridge to keep our food safe and maybe a chest for our stuff. We also need blankets, pillows, and some type of distraction. Also a desk, we really need a desk," Italy expressed. We all stare at him. All I can really think of is how proud Germany would be if he was here.

"Those are some awesome ideas! Anyone else want to give ideas?"

"Hehe, that is abnormally intelligent of you Italy," Russia smiles. Abnormally Intelligent? What the hell are you talking about? Is he insulting Italy?

"What do you mean?" I lash back, insulted.

"It's very abnormal for him to talk about something else other than pasta. I normally hear a 'Ve' at the end of absolutely every sentence too. It's like breath of fresh air."

"But he never says 'Ve' at the end of every sentence."

"Well, everyone in this room is a different person. It makes sense." No, not you too. Japan's the _only_ one that thinks that. _You_ aren't meant to know that.

"No, we all know each other. Right Japan!" I yell at Japan's stall. He just stays quiet, which doesn't help much. The room suddenly drops a few degrees. My head gets another headache pounding. It's kind of making me sleepy.

"It is true comrade. France, Japan, and I talked about this idea-"

"Look, can we get back on track? I don't want to deal with this."

"Well I think it's highly important," Britain buts in. "If this is true then we have to talk about it!"

"We will get back on track! As leader of our group, _I_ will set our subject. We'll continue to talk about our room needs and then talk about our experiences. We can save the 'Do I know you' thing for later," I burst. Taking it is no longer an option for me. My head hurts and I want to sleep. Everyone in the room shuts up. Not long after that Italy raises his hand. Like it had a mind of it's own, my hand made a motion.

"I think we should have a break. A lot of you are tired, postponing our meeting until we're clothed and in our room sounds nice," Italy proposes. I stay silent and look around at everyone. Italy's right, they're tired. Maybe that's why my head's pounding, a lack of rest. I...guess this is the best thing we can do. _**A break for everyone.**_

"You know what, Italy's right. We all need rest and I think this meeting took away the rest we had. Who agrees?" I ask unsure. Everyone gives an instant result of yes. If only meetings back home were like this. Taking a deep breath I walk to the door and wait for our clothes.


	16. IntermissionAnnouncements

_**The dark…**_

 _ **No, a void…**_

 _ **Why so dream-like? Where? What time?**_

 _ **Is there no land, ocean, nor sky?**_

 _ **Is this normal in this world?**_

 _ **I'm alive, that's good. Nothing failed, yet something's wrong.**_

 _ **My...Where are my hands?**_

 _ **I can't feel my body.**_

 _ **Nothing, I've become nothing…**_

 _ **A something and a nothing.**_

 _Who's there?_

 _ **Another?**_

 _If you're an intruder, then I'll say this…_

 _ **Intruder?**_

 _This is my host! You can't just barge in._

 _ **Host? You must be someone who can help.**_

 _ **Help me! Explain where I am!**_

 _Get out._

 _ **Can't you hear me? I can certainly hear you.**_

 _Fine, if you want to play it like that then I'll create a field._

 _ **Is that...grass?**_

 _ **Grass in a void? This must be a form of creation.**_

 _ **A man, a human man is on that field.**_

 _ **A man with green and red eyes…**_

Please read the following...

A/N: I'm putting this early intermission up because I'm no longer satisfied with this story. I have new ideas, a better direction, and plot holes to deal with on this one story. This story's original purpose was to be the script for my heta game. I want to destroy any ounce of that idea for this story's freedom. I'm making it an inspiration instead of a full blown guide. I've had fun. Please write a review on the things that still confuse you or just doesn't seem right. That counts from the first chapter to now. This will be on hiatus until I have a solid story, character development, demon/magic mechanics, and a general idea of the other Wings and their governments. Please follow for when this story continues.

Thank you for reading Awesome Night Terrors: Mansion of Night announcements


End file.
